Love Is Strong But It's Not Perfect
by BaDoBop
Summary: They say there are 6 stages in a relationship. Stage 6 being the worst. The stage I thought we would never reach, I thought we were at the top of the world. But I guess everything crumbles at one point. No matter how strong. Sequel to "Am I In Love With My Best Friend"
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! I wanted to start this story as soon as possible because my brain is on fire! I hope you guy's enjoy it! This is a sequel to my first story "Am I In Love With My Best Friend?" so if you haven't read that read, check it out! Love you all!**

**Chapter 1**

**Robbie's POV**

*Beep Beep Beep*

How I don't miss the sound of the alarm clock early in the morning.

It's just the start, only 9 months to go.

Funny how summer just ended and I already want it back.

Summer was relaxing yet busy.

With my new job, I rarely have free time since I'm only off Sundays and Wednesdays.

On the plus side though, I can't believe I'm a senior.

You know what that means? I'm graduating!

Those words still hit me; 3 years of high school just blew by.

It felt like just yesterday I was a lonely freshman carrying around a puppet.

Speaking of Rex, he's been hidden in my closet ever since last year.

I don't need him anymore and I'm pretty sure he would want me to move on anyway.

He's sick of having my hand up his shirt.

I'm actually thinking of selling him, he'd be better off somewhere else instead of collecting dust in my closet.

*Ding*

"Good morning my love, rise and shine. Today's the first day of school. See you there. I love you"

I smile, slowly getting out of bed. "Good morning my angel, it's a bit too early for me, I want summer time back already. Haha. But I'll see you there. I love you too!"

*Ding*

"Don't forget to wear it!"

"I won't babe, don't you worry your pretty face"

*Ding*

"You're such a dork"

"I've already admitted that dear haha."

*Ding*

"You're right! But don't worry, you're dorkable. Hehe"

"Haha, good one. You're so cute"

*Ding*

"Awh shucks, thanks you!"

"Haha, you're welcome dear"

I'm extremely excited to wear my matching crewneck with Cat.

After a fresh shower and breakfast, I was out the door.

To fill the emptiness in the car, I turn on the radio. "We Are Young" By Fun was playing, not my favorite song but it'll do. "Tonight, we are young"

I sing along, "So we'll set the world on fire"

I can finally park in the "senior" section of the lot. It's not really a reserved spot but it's been a Hollywood Arts tradition started by seniors from way back who knows when, if underclassmen park in our spots we have the opportunity to stream them with toilet paper or write on their car.

It's actually pretty exciting, Sinjin tried to park there last year and he had to drive home with toilet paper all over his car.

It was hilarious.

The sun is shining, freshman are running frantically around the school, the usual faces hang around. I better make this last. Soft hands cover my eyes, her signature giggle from behind.

I smirk, placing my hands over hers.

"Wonder whose behind me"

She giggles, not removing her hands.

"I swear I've felt these hands before, they feel like the same hands as my girlfriend Cat."

Another giggle.

Just the cutest thing.

"Is it…..Sinjin?"

Cat explodes from laughter, I turn to face her.

She was laughing like crazy, it looked like she was about to cry from laughing so hard.

"I take it that was funny?"

"More like hilarious, I wasn't expecting that answer"

"It's a typical Robbie answer"

"You're right, it is. Good morning dork" She says, kissing me.

"Good morning weirdo"

"Nice crewneck"

"Thanks. Whoa, yours looks like mine but in…girl version" I say, jokingly.

Cat punches my arm, laughing "Well, gee I wonder why"

I happily take out my phone, "Picture?"

"Of course!"

We look around for someone to take it, right on cue Mr. Lane walks by.

"Oh hey Mr. Lane!"

He swiftly turns to face us, "Hey Robbie. Cat. Nice sweatshirts"

"Thanks, mind if you take a picture of us?"

"Not at all, give me your phone"

I hand my phone to Lane, Cat leans against me giving me a side hug; I wrap my arm around her waist.

"1, 2, annnnddd 3. Nice, it looks great." Lane says as he hands me my phone.

"Thanks Lane"

Lane waves off before heading to his office, Cat clings to my arm.

"Let me see the picture"

I show her the screen, Cat squeals of joy.

"Send this to me; I want to upload this on the Slap."

"Sending"

I place my arm over Cat's shoulders, still looking at my phone as we start to walk.

"AWH!"

I glance up, to see Tori smiling.

Cat runs over to her and gives her the biggest hug, "Hi Tori!"

Tori returns the hug, "Hi Cat!"

Tori runs over to me and hugs me, "And hello to you too Robbie"

"Right back at you Tor" I say, smiling.

"I love your guy's crewnecks! It's so cute!"

"Thank you! We found them while we were shopping" says Cat, happily.

"I love! By the way, did you guys get your schedules?"

Cat and I shake our heads robotically. "You pick them up at the office; I hope I have friends in each class."

Cat laughs, "What's your schedule?"

Tori takes out a slip of paper from her bag, "Uh, Theater, Calculus, Vocal Lessons, Government, Technology Understanding, and then Sikowitz."

Cat claps her hands, "Oh! I'm positive we'll have Sikowitz together!"

Tori smiles, "I hope so! You guys better go get your schedules!"

"Thanks Tor, we will" I say, grabbing Cat's hand.

"I'll see you later Tori!" Cat yells, waving.

I quickly dash to the office, dragging Cat along with me.

I really hope we have the majority of our classes together.

I'm not hoping for just 2 classes like Junior year.

"Names please?" The receptionist says dully.

"Robbie Shapiro and Cat Valentine" I say.

She scans through the manila folders, pulling out 2 pieces of paper.

"Here are your schedules"

"Thank you!" Cat says with a smile, taking both of the papers.

We walk to a nearby bench; Cat starts to analyze our schedules.

I try to peer in but it's too close to her face, I couldn't see a thing.

"So what are our classes?"

Cat smiles, handing me the schedules.

I quickly scan through the 6 periods listed.

We have 4 of the 6 classes together.

Much better than last year.

I smile, kissing Cat on the cheek. "Looks like I'll be seeing you more often"

Cat giggles; "Looks like it"

This is a great start to Senior Year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hope you guys enjoy it! Reviews are welcomed! **

**Chapter 2**

**Robbie's POV**

"And that's what happens when you mix potassium with chlorine"

*Diiiiinnnnggggg*

I sling my bag over my shoulder.

"Don't forget to do problems 1-30 tonight! Due first thing in class tomorrow"

Even as a senior you still get homework, what a drag.

At least it's not worth stressing over; then again it's only been a week of school.

I shouldn't feel comfortable yet.

I make my way towards Sikowitz class, the last class of the day.

Thankfully.

It's the only class that the whole gang shares, other than that we're all pretty split up.

I walk through the door and notice everyone was already here; Cat was talking with the gang.

"Hey Robbie, what's up?" Beck says, giving me a handshake.

"Not much, I just want school to be over" I say placidly.

"Don't we all," Beck says chuckling, "You working today?"

"Yeah, until closing. You?"

"Same here, along with Andre" Beck says, sighing.

"You don't seem happy about that"

"Eh, I mean don't get me wrong I love working for money. I'm in need of the greens, it's just that today's Jade and I's anniversary and I was hoping not to have work so I could take her out"

"Ah man, that sucks. Why don't you call in?" I say with compassion.

"I could but I'd have to find somebody to take my place. And no one else at work is willing to takemy shift"

"Did you try asking Gary?"

"Yeah, he said he has plans apparently."

I cross my arms, "Hm, man you're really in a tight spot"

"Tell me about it, I'll figure it out later. Class is about to start" He says, patting my back before heading to his seat.

"Good afternoon class! Let's get started!"

I make my way towards the empty seat next to Cat; I kiss her cheek before sitting down.

"Hey there, this seat taken?"

She giggles, "It is now by your butt"

I laugh, "Good one"

"Let's see, Robbie! And….Andre! Get on the stage!"

Andre and I approach the stage, standing clueless.

"Soo, what scene are we going to do?" I say, rolling up my flannel sleeves.

Sikowitz takes a drink from coconut, "Andre, you're Robbie's best friend and you just found out you're going to die within a few days from leukemia, and you're scared to tell him the news. And action!"

That's a sensitive topic, if I ever found out any of my friends or family was going to die.

I would go crazy.

Andre and I prepare for the scene.

"Hey man what's up?" I say, giving Andre a pat on the back.

Andre weakly smiles, "Not much, you know. Same old, same old."

"Doesn't seem like it, you okay man? You seem…different"

Andre's facial expression changes drastically, "What's wrong with being different? People change….sometimes not for the best"

The mood is getting heavy.

It's getting tough to act.

I raise my arms up for defense, "Whoa, Andre relax. I didn't mean it like that. You're just always perky and happy, but now you're all dark. Is there something wrong?"

Andre turns around and steps away from me, clenching his fists.

I approach closer, "Andre, you know you can tell me anything. Aren't we best friends?"

Andre swiftly turns around, "Robb I know you're my best friend. But….even so I'm not sure how you're going to react to this"

"Well if you would just tell me, I would let you know"

"It isn't that simple to say"

"Come on Andre, it can't be that bad."

Andre clenches his arms on my shoulder, "Robbie I'm dying!"

My jaw drops, Andre takes a breath and steps back.

I hear tears on the sidelines; Andre and I must be doing great.

"Dying…? You're not dying Andre; you're doing just fine..."

"Robb…I have leukemia. I found out a couple months ago…."

"No…."

"And cut!"

The class roars of applauds, even with tears rolling down their faces.

I smile, giving Andre a hug. "Great job man had me going. I swear I felt like I was going to cry" I say,

Andre laughs "Me too dude, that was crucial"

*Diiinnnggg*

"Great job today guy's. I'll see you all tomorrow!"

Cat hands me my bag, wiping her eyes with tissues.

"You guys did amazing"

"Thanks sweetheart"

She takes one last sniffle, "Do you have work today?"

"Yeah at 4 until closing, what about you?"

"I work at 3 until 8"

"Lucky"

Cat smiles, kissing my cheek "I'll miss you"

I wrap Cat into my arms, "I'll miss you too sweetheart"

She giggles, I was still walking with her in my arms until we reach her car.

"It's amazing that you didn't fall" She says, unlocking her door.

"Nah, I would never drop you"

She laughs, ruffling my hair "I'll see you tomorrow okay?"

"Of course, have fun at work. I love you"

"I love you too" Cat says, meeting my lips.

I smile, parting my hand from hers and walk towards my car and head home.

A nap sounds good right now.

Here comes my head pillow.

**Cat's POV**

_No…._

I notice both my parents' car on the driveway, my heart starts to race.

This is going to be the first time in about a year that I've seen them.

Something must be going on.

I cautiously exit my car and go in my house.

The first thing I hear is the sound of walking, probably my mom.

Dad always had heavy steps.

I scan the house from left to right, room to room, quietly as I can.

I finally reach the kitchen and notice my mom washing the dishes, I couldn't speak.

Words weren't coming out of my mouth; I stare at her for a long time.

She hasn't changed since I last saw her, gray hairs here and there but other than that…she's never changed.

Mom turns around; eyes widen "Cat! You're home!"

I wasn't sure how to react; I haven't seen her for a whole year!

What am I suppose to do?

I slowly smile, still standing while mom comes closer to me.

"Honey! Come down, Cat's here."

"On my way!"

"How was school?"

"It was fine mom" I say, uncomfortably.

She's acting like everything's normal.

Right, because it's not like you left me alone for nearly a year.

Dad walks in the kitchen, "Hey sweetie"

"Hi"

"Let's have a seat shall we?"

I shrug, following them into the living room and sitting on the opposite side of them.

I've always had a background story with my parents.

As a child, both of my parents worked their butts off to get to the top.

Eventually that happened; dad's the CEO of his company while mom's the big boss of hers.

Ever since then, everything's changed. Money kept flying in out of nowhere.

And soon enough, they were known as the "Rich Valentines."

My parents have changed ever since we got "rich," to me I don't feel rich.

Mainly because my parents always use the money for themselves, they use to be sweet, and loving.

Now all they care about is money, friends, and most importantly….not being home.

With the year they've been gone, I was actually more content with my life. I didn't have to worry about them being home, or any of the stress they would give me, but now seeing them in front me makes me want to hurl.

Don't get me wrong, I still love my parents but they feel like complete strangers now.

"It's been a while Cat" Mom says, smiling.

I nod; I wasn't sure where this conversation was going.

"Baby, we just want to tell you that we're so sorry for not always being home. Work has kept us both so busy" Dad says, placing his hand on mom's knee.

I don't know what's worse, the fact that they're making me mad or they're lying right in front of my face.

All I do is smile; the faster they talk the faster I'll be out of this house to work.

Mom takes a seat by me, "Are you mad at us?"

I keep my feelings inside, they're still my parents.

I'd feel awful for making them feel bad.

"Not really mom, I'm fine"

Mom smiles, brushing my hair "You've grown a lot, you're becoming a little me"

Yeah, minus all the money and selfishness.

"Thanks, I guess"

"Where did you get that necklace from?" Dad says, pointing.

Mom gazes down too, "Oh I didn't even notice that. Where did that come from?"

I look down and stare at the locket Robbie gave me; they don't know we're dating.

But Robbie and my parents have history, being his childhood best friend he would always come over to hang out.

My parents loved him back then, so they better love him now.

He's known that my parents became the rich folk, but luckily he's the type of guy who doesn't use me for money.

Robbie's not like that, he didn't even care when I told him they were rich.

He just wanted to hang out with me, and that's why I love that kid.

I clutch the locket, "My…."

Do I just say it?

This is more nerve-wracking then I thought.

"Your?" Mom says, raising an eyebrow.

"My boyfriend gave it to me"

Dad and mom's eyes widen, "Boyfriend? And who is this boyfriend?"

I smile, "Robbie"

"Robbie?" Dad says sternly.

"My childhood best friend. You guys know him."

Mom looks at dad, "Robbie…Robbie-Oh! He was the one with the puppet right?"

"Rex wasn't a puppet to Robbie, but yes. That's him."

"Oh, now I remember him. Robbie, yes. He was a good boy. I didn't think he was your type though." Dad says bluntly.

That made me mad; every girl has their own standards.

And Robbie fits mine perfectly.

"Well, he's more than I ever wanted dad."

"Is he? How long have you guys been together?"

"9 months now"

"That's a long time" Dad says softly but with a tone of disappointment.

I don't care what my parents have to say, they're opinions about Robbie don't matter to me.

"Do...do you love him?" Mom says, sounding a bit worried.

"With all my heart" I say, with the utmost confidence.

There was a brief moment of silence, the atmosphere was getting heavy.

"So…Cat. Have you thought about college yet?" Mom says, changing the subject.

"No, isn't a bit early too though?"

"What did you have in mind though?"

"Not sure, Robbie and I haven't talked about it recently."

"You and Robbie? You plan on going to college together?"

I nod.

"Sweetie…."

"What mom?" I say, sounding annoyed.

"I'm not sure how to tell you this"

"Just say it mom"

"We're moving"

I felt like I was just shot.

I hold back my tears, "W-what? When was that decided?"

Dad takes a seat next to me, "Your mother and I had this discussion a while ago. Now that you're a senior, we want you to have the best future ahead of you. So you can end up like us, a lot of money, and a good job. So we went college searching, and we found the perfect college. It's in New York"

_"_New York?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys, this story is probably going to be way more dark then my last story. But I hope you still enjoy it!**

**Chapter 3**

**Cat's POV**

"New York?" I say squeaking.

Mom wraps her arm around me but I push her away and stand up.

"Cat! That was rude" Mom says angrily.

"You left me alone for about a year! Since when do you care about me? Ever since, you and daddy got rich it's just always been about money!" I yell, tears on the verge of my eyes.

Dad stands up facing me, "Sweetie, of course we care about you. This isn't about us, this is about you"

"No it's not! You're making the decision of MY life! You think that you can just leave for a year then come back and tell me my future?"

Mom stands up as well, "Cat, it's already been decided. You're going to New York University. You're going to love it there."

"Why aren't you two listening to me? I don't want to go to New York! I want to stay here and be with my friends and Robbie!"

"Well, then you shouldn't have fallen in love with him in the first place" Dad says laughing.

I wanted to slap him or even punch.

How could he say that?

"You don't just choose to be in love, it naturally happens dad. You wouldn't know since all you love about mom is her money!"

*Whack*

My cheek was burning, mom glares at me.

"How dare you say that! Especially to your own parents! Look at what we've given you, this house, money, a car, everything! We gave you everything!" Mom yells, causing tears to fall down my eyes.

I didn't want to say anything; I run upstairs and slam the door.

I crash on the bed and cry my eyes out.

Looks like I won't be going to work, I text Tiffany that I wasn't feeling well and I'll come to work tomorrow.

This can't be happening.

Everything was perfect until _they _returned into my life.

New York University?

That's completely on the opposite side!

Thankfully, mom didn't slap me too hard. Just a sting, Robbie would go nuts if he saw a mark.

I glance over and pick up a picture of Robbie and I.

Tears crashing on the perfect frame.

How am I going to tell Robbie?

"Hey Robbie, I'm going to New York University. Have a nice life?"

No, he's my whole world.

He means everything to me, and now my parents are telling me I have to leave him?

My life would be torn apart without him in it.

I hear a knock on my door, I don't respond to it.

Instead, I just lie on my pillow and close my eyes.

The door creaks open which makes me irritated, "Cat sweetheart?"

I don't reply I just listen to the movements.

"Cat, look your mother feels bad that she hit you. She didn't mean too, she just got…..a little mad that's all."

I turn over and face my dad who was at my computer desk sitting. "No dad, I'm sure she wanted to hit me. After all, I did accuse you of only loving her for her money"

"Which isn't true"

"Right" I say sarcastically.

"Cat what's gotten into you? You've never talked back to us before"

I shoot up from bed and stare at him, "Dad, what's gotten into you?" I retaliate "I get that you guys worked your butts off to earn all this money, but….it's like you guys aren't the same parents anymore"

Dad sighs, "Why do you think that? We're still the same parents who raised you as a baby"

"That was when money wasn't the number one thing on the bucket list"

"Stop being so stubborn Cat, we're your parents. You have to listen to us."

"Not when it comes to my future, I should have a choice in that"

"We're done talking, we're moving on. After high school, you're going to New York University. That's final." Dad says, not wanting to argue anymore. He walks out slamming the door along the process.

I gently lie on my pillow and cry my eyes out, wishing Robbie was next to me to make all this pain go away.

**Robbie's POV**

Finally, I'm on my break.

I wonder if Cat is too.

I should stop by and see if she wants to grab lunch together.

I make my way to Bed, Bath and Yonder and spot Tori greeting customers.

"Hey Tori" I say smiling.

"Hey Robb" She replies.

"Where's Cat? I was hoping to grab lunch with her."

"Oh, she wasn't feeling well. So she called in" Tori says frowning.

I start to get worried; Cat was fine after school today.

I hope she didn't catch a cold; I'll text her.

"Thanks Tori, I'll see you around okay?"

I say, walking off. "See you Robbie!"

I take a seat in the food court and fire a text to Cat "Hey, Tori told me you weren't feeling well. What's wrong? Are you sick? I'm worried."

I anxiously wait.

*Ding* "I'm fine Robbie…I'm not sick or anything. Something happened at home…"

Now I'm even more worried.

"What do you mean? Talk to me." I say, replying quickly.

*Ding*

"I want to tell you in person…..Can you pick me up after your off?"

"Sure….I'm getting worried Cat. I hope everything is okay…"

*Ding*

"I love you"

"I love you too sweetheart….I'll see you later"

By then, break was over. I'm more than anxious to see Cat, something big is bugging her.

And I have to find out why.

* * *

"I'll see you later guys!" I clock out and run to my car, immediately leaving the lot to go to Cat's.

I park in her driveway, I take out my phone "I'm here"

*Ding*

"Coming"

I see Cat walk out and into my car, I smile "Hey there"

She doesn't look at me, "Hi…"

I frown, "So…where do you want to go?"

"Can you take me to the park? You know…our park…"

"Sure" I pull out of her driveway and head over; it's kind of creepy at night since no one's there.

But the silence is nice.

Cat and I walk over to the tree and take a seat, Cat was still pretty silent.

"So…." I say, trying to break the silence.

"Robbie…"

"Yeah?"

"My parents were home…"

Were?

They must have left, I didn't notice any cars on her driveway.

My eyes widen, it's been so long since they've returned.

I thought Cat would be happy, but then again…having rich parents; you tend to not miss them.

"Oh really? How are they?" I say nonchalantly.

Cat looks down again, "They're fine…."

"That's good, I'm glad you got to see them though. It's been a while huh?"

She nods and then there was silence again.

I can't help but to stare at Cat, she keeps her head down and hasn't looked at me the whole time.

I'm starting to get scared.

"Robbie?" Cat says quietly, my heart starts to beat faster.

"Yeah?"

"Have….have you ever thought about your future?"

"What do you mean?" I reply confused.

"I mean….like College? Do you have any plans?"

I haven't really thought about that, I've been focusing too much on what's happening now.

I plan on just staying here in California and go to the University of California and major in Acting or music.

But if that doesn't work out, major in Computer Specialist.

The only type of future I've been thinking about is, Cat.

I want her and me to go to the same college.

I have faith that we'll be together for that long, and it'll make me extremely happy knowing she's still in my future.

I gaze at Cat, "I plan on staying here….with you."

Cat's eyes widen, "Oh….really?"

I nod, "I was hoping Cat…..that we could go to the same college together. You know….be the high school sweethearts and pursue our future together."

Cat bites her lip, "That's what I want too Robbie….."

My heart flutters, "Really?"

"Yes….and…."

"And?"

"That's…..what's been bothering me tonight. I was so worried because we haven't thought about our future, and I don't want to lose you Robbie….Not now, not ever…."

I take Cat's hand and kiss her cheek, "Sweetheart, you're not going to lose me. I'll be by your side until time ends. You're all I ever want."

Cat faintly smiles, "That's so sweet…."

"You feel better?"

"A little bit, I'm just glad I got to talk to you"

I smile, "Come on Cat, now that you got that out of your chest. You need some sleep, let me take you home."

I stand, pulling Cat up.

Cat smiles again, "Okay, let's go."

I drop Cat home, and crash on my bed.

Cat still wants to be with me…in the future.

She has no idea how happy that made me.

**Cat's POV**

Why couldn't I tell him?


	4. Chapter 4

**Heavy Drama? Maybe in the upcoming chapters…maybe…**

**Chapter 4**

**Cat's POV  
**I couldn't sleep at all last night, so many thoughts were running through my mind.

I look at myself in the mirror, splashing cold water against my face.

Why couldn't I tell him?

This is going to eat at me the whole day.

*Ding*

"Morning beautiful, can't wait to see you at school. I love you"

And, that just made me feel a million times worse.

I have to talk to someone about this and I know exactly who I'm going to turn too.

Jade.

"Me too sweetheart. I'll see you there. I love you too"

I reply quickly to Robbie's before sending a text to Jade.

"Jade? Can I come over after school? I need to talk to you…its very urgent"

In an instant my phone goes off, "Sure."

How I love Jade and her one worded responses.

I quickly grab my keys and head out the door.

I turn on the radio to empty my mind from all this guilt running through me.

"With You" By Chris Brown was playing, I groan.

The memory of Robbie singing this song to me on my birthday seeps in.

The guilt is attacking me.

I'm exhausted; it's amazing I got dressed correctly this morning.

Let alone, drive.

What's Robbie doing in front of his car?

I park next to his car and notice him smiling.

I try to smile, but seeing his face kills me inside.

"Hey Cat" He says as I step out of my car, I wave.

Robbie gives me a funny look, I stare at him "What?"

"Got any sleep last night?"

I glance at myself in my side mirror, I look horrible.

Worse than I thought.

"Not really, I had trouble sleeping" I say yawning.

"How come? Something troubling you?" Robbie says frowning.

"N-no…..just couldn't sleep"

"You sure? Did your parents say something?" Robbie says, more concerned than ever.

"N-no, I stutter, "You know how they are though, rich and snobby." I say nervously.

"I guess, but are you sure you're okay?" Robbie says, taking my hand.

"I'm fine sweetie" I say, looking away.

"Look me in straight in the eyes and say it" Robbie says strictly yet softly.

I hesitantly look straight at Robbie, "I-I'm fine Robbie."

**Robbie's POV**

I can see it in her eyes.

_She's lying…_

**Cat's POV**

Robbie softly smiles, "Okay….if you say so Cat. But just know if there's something bothering you, you can always talk to me."

I squeeze his hand, "I know Robbie…I know"

"You still look beautiful as always though" He says kissing my cheek.

I smile; at least he's making me feel a little bit better.

But it still hurts to look at him.

"Come on, I'll drop you off to class" Robbie says, intertwining our fingers.

* * *

With one more kiss, Robbie waves off and walks to his class.

I couldn't concentrate, not only did I have a headache but I feel sick to the bones.

Thankfully I sit in the back of the class, so Mr. Hill can't see me snoozing off.

"Cat wake up, class is over"

Someone's vigorously shaking my shoulder.

I lazily open my eyes, noticing Mr. Hill in front of me.

Busted.

"You can catch up on sleep tonight Ms. Valentine. But this is school, there is no time for napping."

"Sorry, Mr. Hill…"

He sighs, "Just get to 2nd period Cat"

"Yes sir"

Glad that Mr. Hank is a pretty laid back teacher, I got off the hook on that one.

Robbie was standing by the lockers, he walks over to me "Hey there sleepyhead"

I yawn but stifle a giggle "Hi…"

"Here, got you this. It might help you get through the day" He says, handing me coffee from Skybucks.

You seriously have no idea how much I love Robbie.

He's just so….amazing.

I smile, kissing him "Thank you, you have no idea how much I needed this"

He chuckles, "I had a pretty good understanding"

I take a sip of my coffee while Robbie and I walk to 2nd period.

The caffeine was taking a heavy toll on me but at least now I'll be able to stay awake.

* * *

"I'll see you later okay?" I say to Robbie as he squeezes my hand.

"Of course, sleep well tonight okay? Or else I'll be extremely worried"

He says, laughing. I laugh along with him, "Of course, thanks again for the coffee. You're too sweet"

He kisses me, "Just trying my best to keep you happy"

I smile, "I love you"

"I love you too, see you around"

Robbie kisses me one last time before heading to his car, I start mine and head off to Jade's.

I need to let this pain out.

**Robbie's POV**

I need to know what's going on...

**Cat's POV**

"Hey Cat" Jade says, moving aside for me to come in.

"Hey Jade"

"My room or living room?"

"Your room, this is really important"

I can feel the nerves building up in both me and Jade.

I don't even know how to start.

"Okay, let's head up" She says, starting up the stairs.

I follow Jade and take a seat on her bed, fidgeting my fingers.

"So, talk. What's up?" She says, taking a seat on the floor.

"It's about Robbie...and something else..." I quickly say.

Jade's eyes widen, "Is it a good or bad?"

"Bad….very very bad" I say, looking at the ground to hold back my tears.

"He didn't get you pregnant did he!" Jade yells with concern.

My eyes become the size of dish plates, "NO! Jade, why would you think that?"

"Robbie plus bad usually equals…you know. Sorry! I didn't mean to jump the gun" Jade says apologetically with relief.

"It's fine. Don't worry Jade, Robbie and I…we're not like that. We're waiting if it's the right time and place" I reply confidently.

Jade warmly smiles, "Good" But then she her smiles dissipates "So what is it then?"

"I….I'm moving"

**Jade's POV**

"Moving?" I say, holding back my tears.

Cat nods, looking down. I can't believe what I'm hearing.

"What do you mean by moving?"

Tears start to fall down her cheeks; I grab a tissue box and place it by her side.

"M-my parents want me to attend New York University, so after high school, I'll be moving to New York."Cat says, wiping her tears.

I was speechless; I didn't know how to respond to this.

"Why do your parents want you to go to New York?"

"They want me to be like them!" Cat says, grabbing another tissue.

That's right, her parents are rich.

And I've heard about New York, it's an exclusive school but once you graduate from there, piles of money will be coming your way.

"They're forcing you to go there?" I say angrily.

Not at Cat, but at her parents.

I never knew they would stoop that low for money.

I never really liked Cat's parents; then again I just hate snobby people in general.

Cat nods, "I tried telling them I didn't want to go there, but they're being hard headed. I can't make a stand on what I want…"

I sit there, letting the silence seep in.

Cat doesn't deserve this.

She deserves to be happy and do what she wants.

I bet Robbie's heartbroken…Wait, did she even tell him?

"Does….does Robbie know?"

Cat starts to cry again, shaking her head "No…"

"No? You… haven't told him yet?" I say sympathetically.

"No...and that's the bad thing. I tried telling him…but I just couldn't. I was afraid of hurting him." Cat says, stuffy from all her crying.

"Cat…" I say, placing my hand on her knee "You're going to hurt him more not telling him. You can't just pretend nothing is going to happen and then crush him on the last day of school. Don't you love him?" I say with the most compassion I can give.

Cat shoots up, "Of course I love him! I love him more than anything….It's just hard…"

"How is it hard?"

"I'm scared of how he's going to react. What if he gets mad?"

"Why would he get mad? The only reason he is going to be mad is because you didn't tell him earlier enough."

"I want to tell him….but my head is just saying go with the flow and when the time is right….I'll tell him"

"Cat, I think you should tell him as soon as possible. Don't wait on it. You'll regret it."

Cat stands up, "I'll think about it Jade. I'll tell him, I promise you that. Just….not right now. Thanks for listening."

I didn't want to give up on the conversation, but I didn't want to stress Cat even more about the situation.

I nod, standing up and giving her a hug.

Defeated.

This isn't right, Robbie needs to know.

He needs to know every detail.

I walk Cat out, waving goodbye and shutting the door.

If Cat won't tell Robbie. I will.

**(A/N: Sorry if this chapter was a little iffy, I was kind of in a rush. Hope it was still good though. Thanks guys, appreciate the love) **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello, so here's chapter 5. By the looks of the last chapter I'm going to assume it wasn't good? Sorry about that, I had a feeling it was a little iffy. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it.**

**Chapter 5**

**Jade's POV**

I still can't believe what's happening.

Cat's moving by the end of senior year.

Robbie doesn't know.

And the worst part is I'm torn split between waiting for Cat to say something or tell Robbie myself.

My gut is telling me to tell Robbie but I just don't know how I would bring it up in a conversation.

The drive to school seemed like forever but at least no one took my spot.

Could be because I put a sign that says, "Unless you want to get cut, don't park in this spot. –Jade West"

"Morning Jade"

I swiftly turn around and notice Robbie just got here too.

"Hey Shapiro" I say contently.

Robbie smiles, grabbing his bag from his car.

He stands in front me.

This has to be a signal for me to tell him.

I have too.

I'm sorry Cat.

But….he needs to know.

**Robbie's POV**

"So how'd you sleep?" Jade says nonchalantly.

My eyebrow rises, Jade never wanted to have a conversation with me.

Even though I'm dating her best friend, all she ever did was glance at me and say hi.

"Uh fine, how did you sleep?"

"Great, great" Jade says awkwardly.

This is getting a bit awkward.

"That's good" I say, putting my hands in my pockets.

"Yeah, I guess"

I slowly nod my head, "Well…guess I'll be heading inside school"

"Has Cat ever talked to you about college?" Jade asks, out of the blue.

That was random.

"Uh, yeah she has. 2 days ago to be specific"

Jade looks down, kicking the ground "Oh that's great, has she told you which college she's attending?"

I shrug, "Not specifically, we just talked about going to the same college together"

Jade shoots up, "Oh really?"

"Yeah, you had no idea how happy I was knowing that she still wants to be with me in the future" I say, smiling.

"Robbie…" Jade says, softly placing her hand on my arm.

"Are you okay Jade? You seem a bit down" I say, looking at her compassionately.

"Robbie, I have to tell you something."

"Yeah, sure. What's up?"

Jade looks up, making direct eye contact with me.

She looks uneasy.

It's making me wonder what she's about to tell me.

By the look in her eyes….It won't be good.

"Robbie, Cat's mov-"

"Good morning sweetheart!"

Jade jumps, I slowly turn around to see Cat behind me.

I smile, "Morning beautiful"

"What are you still doing out here?"

"Oh well Jade" I turn around to see that she left "Was going to tell me something…"

I face back to see Cat tense up, "Oh really? About what?"

"Not sure, she didn't get to finish. But anyways, are you okay?"

Cat places her hand in mine, "What do you mean?"

"Anything troubling you? You seem kind of tense"

Cat bites her lip, "I'm perfectly fine Robbie, I just remembered I have a test in English today and I forgot to study"

I softly smile, "Oh…that sucks. I hope you pass though"

"Me too" Cat says quietly.

_I feel as if she's losing trust in me._

She won't tell me anything….

I wish I had an idea of what's going on in her head.

**Cat's POV**

I have to find Jade.

I was lucky enough to find Robbie before Jade said anything.

I can't believe her, she was about to tell him everything!

Even though, I told her I was going to tell Robbie….eventually.

I walk down the halls of Hollywood Arts, and finally find Jade with Beck near the vending machines.

I rapidly approach her and take her wrists, leading her away from Beck.

"Hey what's the big deal? I was talking to Beck!" Jade says, trying to loosen my grip.

Who knew I could hold Jade down when I'm mad?

I drag her into the girls' bathroom, scanning each stall to make sure we were alone.

I cross my arms and stare at Jade.

"Okay, what Cat?" She says, annoyed.

"You should know why I dragged you here"

"No, care to explain?" She says, taking a seat on the sink counter.

"How could you go behind my back and tell Robbie I'm moving?"

"I didn't tell him" Jade says calmly.

"You almost did! I asked Robbie and he said you were going to tell him something! I'm not stupid Jade" I say, angrily.

"Cat, I'm doing what's best for your relationship!" Jade yells.

"If you were you'd let ME tell him!" I say, nearly yelling.

"And when will that be Cat? 1 day? Month? Year? On the last day of school? Never? Believe me Cat; even one day is going to hurt him more."

I hold back my tears; I have nothing to say against Jade's point.

Because she's right.

Jade climbs off the counter and hugs me.

"Cat, you know it's for the best."

I sniffle into her shoulder, "I know Jade, but…I just can't…not right now"

"Then when Cat?"

I back away from her, sniffling. "I'll let you know when I figure that out"

I say, wiping my eyes and running out of the bathroom leaving Jade.

I hide behind the school, crying my eyes out.

It was already lunchtime, and I haven't moved from my spot.

*Ding*

"Where are you?"

Robbie's probably searching the whole perimeter of the school to find me.

"In the bathroom, I'll be out soon" I say, hoping he won't wait for me.

*Ding*

"Oh okay….are you coming to the table?"

I wipe my tears and quickly reapply my makeup to hide the clues of crying.

"Yeah, heading over there now"

I slowly head over to the Asphalt Café, noticing Robbie was the only one at the table.

I make my way and sit by him, "Where did everybody go?"

Robbie looks at me, handing me a salad he bought from the Grub Truck "Apparently Jade invited everybody out for the lunch. But she didn't want me to come….or you"

Does Jade want me even more mad at her?

I'm seriously about to explode.

"Well that's a bit rude" I say, obviously showing my annoyance.

Robbie places his hand on top of mine, "Not really. More time for us."

He smiles, kissing my cheek.

I blush; he just always knows how to ease the anger off.

I wish he could ease the guilt off.

_Well, maybe if you just tell him._

"So, how was the bathroom?"

"Nice, clean" I say, stabbing lettuce with my fork.

"That's good"

I nod and then there was a brief silence.

I continue to eat my salad; Robbie starts to shake his leg.

I feel as if he's thinking about something.

"Cat?"

I gaze at Robbie, his eyes looked dark.

"Yes?" I say, curiously.

"Do…do you trust me?"

_What…._

Why would Robbie ask that?

That's like asking if I love him… Does he doubt me?

"Robbie...of course I trust you. I trust you more than anyone in this world." I say, clenching my hand on my fork.

"Really? Because I feel like you don't…." He says looking more hurt than ever.

I can't help but feel heartbroken hearing that.

"Why..?" I say, my voice cracking.

"Cat, I know you're hiding something. I can tell when I look into your eyes." He says sternly.

I keep forgetting how well Robbie knows me, just by looking at my eyes he can tell if there's something up.

"Robbie…"

"Cat, please. What's going on? I've been so worried about you; I just want to help you if there's something wrong."

I can't take this anymore; I grab his hand and take us behind the school.

The exact place where I cried.

Robbie leans against the wall, clearly waiting for me to say something.

"I'm not rushing you Cat, take your time" Robbie says considerately.

I bite my lower lip, "It's about my mom…."

Robbie sighs, "I had a feeling it had to do with your parents. Cat, sweetheart what happened?"

"She…"

Robbie looks at me affectionately, wanting to know the story.

"She…..hit me" I say, quickly looking away.

Robbie jolts up, every inch of muscles tense up.

"She…hit you?"

I slowly nod, glancing at Robbie.

He quickly pulls me towards him, wrapping his arms around me.

"How bad did she hit you?" Robbie says, anger seeping through.

"She just slapped me…it just stung for a while" I say softly.

"Are you okay? Why didn't you tell me?" He says strictly.

"I..I don't know. I just didn't know what to do or how to react..." I say, trying to reassure him.

Robbie kisses my forehead, "I think I'll have a word with your mom"

I quickly snap, "No! No, it's okay Robbie. She apologized….we're better now"

He gazes at me, "It still isn't right Cat…."

I grab his hand and squeeze it, "I can assure you Robbie, its okay. I'm fine…"

He sighs, "Okay, anything I can do to help?"

I lean against his chest, "No Robbie…I'm just glad I got that off my chest"

He caresses my back, "Me too Cat"

_Well, at least I told half of the story… _


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys! I know it's been forever since I last updated, I've been on vacation. But I'm back now! So here's more Cabbie for you, review? Thanks guys, much love!**

**Chapter 6**

**2 months later**

**Robbie's POV**

"Robbie Shapiro, it's your turn to present" Mr. Harrison, my history teacher says while chewing his pen cap.

Not a good habit for his already crooked teeth.

I quietly groan I hate class presentations with a passion.

It's not that I'm shy or have stage fright; it's just that I see no point in them.

Nobody listens to me and it's not like they care anyway.

But I guess with a minimum wage salary, teachers just give what they can to make their days worth it.

I sluggishly make my way towards the front of the class, opening up my PowerPoint.

I'm not the most creative person either, my PowerPoint is bland and my attempt on trying to make it look "pretty" failed miserably.

"Well hello everybody" I say, while handing my grading sheet to Mr. Harrison.

With no responses, wishing Cat was here to do that, I awkwardly click the remote to the next slide.

"Well I'm here to talk about the Civil War, how it happened, why it happened. You know chizz like that."

A little laughter, along with a glare from Mr. H, but all I could do was smile.

"So, the Civil War began in 1861 and it lasted four years, ending in 1865. This war could also have been referenced as The War between States"

Just 10 more slides to go.

Probably going to be the longest 10 slides of my life.

* * *

"I have to say, Mr. Shapiro that was an excellent presentation, despite your remark in the beginning. " He says contently while raising his eyebrow at me, I shrug.

I just wanted a little humor.

It gets the crowd attention.

*Diiinnnggg*

"I'll see you all tomorrow class, for those who didn't present today I expect one tomorrow. Have a good day."

Thankfully I was chosen to go on the first day; I can just relax the next 2 or 3 days.

I sling my bag over my shoulder and head out to notice my little red head walking toward me.

Actually, I wouldn't say walking more like sprinting.

"Oof" I grunt, as Cat tackles me into a tight hug.

"Hi Robbie!" She says cheerfully.

"Hey sweetheart" I say smiling, picking her up and spinning her around.

I gently place Cat down; she leans in and kisses me softly.

I love her kisses.

"Ready for 4th?"

"Yepperooni" I say, taking her hand while Cat softly giggles.

"Yepperooni, it's like a combination of yep and pepperoni" Cat says, cracking at her own analogy.

I couldn't help but join in on her well found creation from my word, "I never noticed that"

Cat leans against my arm, "I just like to notice things"

"I can tell, it's cute when you notice the littlest things"

Cat giggles again.

It's been about two months since Cat has spoken about her parents.

Even though, it's been a while I still can't get them out of my mind.

What with her mom hitting her, it still pains me thinking how Cat just stood there and took it.

I can't imagine how Cat was feeling.

Scared.

Helpless.

"Have your parents been home recently?" I say placidly, trying not to make Cat think as much about the past.

I wouldn't want to hurt her; I just want to know if there's anything I can do.

And that everything will be okay.

Her hand squeezes mine, "They've been home often, which is actually really surprising to me"

"I bet, has…." I stop myself, thinking if I should ask Cat about her mom.

Cat comes to a stop, forcing me too as well.

"Has what?"

I quickly face her, staring in her eyes "Has…your mom hit you recently?"

Cat quickly goes somber, loosening the grip between our intertwined fingers.

"No….she's only hit me once Robbie"

I quickly pull her into a hug, "I know Cat…it still worries me though. I can't bear seeing you hurt, especially by your own mom. It still isn't right."

Cat places her hand on my chest, "That's sweet of you to say Robbie, but….I'm fine now. Like I told you, she apologized and we're on good terms now."

I still can't find myself to let it go, even though Cat keeps telling me too forget about it.

I sigh, "Okay, but are you sure you don't want me to talk to your mom?"

Cat jolts up, "No, no Robb. I wouldn't want you to be on bad terms with my parents."

"Yeah…I suppose. I wonder if they still remember me" I say, kissing her hair.

"They do, they were actually surprised to hear that we were dating…" Cat replies.

"Is that a good or bad?" I say curiously.

"Not sure, I can never read my parents. It's like they have the same emotion every time."

I chuckle, imagining how true that is.

I could never tell her parents emotions either; their faces are like stone every time.

"Yeah, maybe after some time I could meet them again. You know, still keep me in their minds." I say, hoping Cat would agree.

"Yeah…maybe" She softly says while looking down.

After some time, she releases from my grasp, "Come on let's get to class"

"Yeah…let's." I say disappointed, taking her hand.

And it still lingers in my mind.

Parents are never supposed to hit their kids.

How could anyone even thinking about laying a finger on Cat, she's the sweetest girl alive.

It's hard to erase this from my mind.

I'm not sure why, but something tells me there's more to the story.

A tight knot in the pit of my stomach.

It's hard to ignore and I choose not to ignore it.

I have to do something about it.

Even though, Cat keeps telling me multiple times not too.

I'm still going to talk to her mom.

**So there you go, hope it makes up for the near 2 months I haven't updated. I'm sorry! I'll try my best to update as soon as possible! Review? Thanks! Love you all!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hello lovely people of Earth. Hear it is! Chapter 7! Review? Thanks, love you all! :D Decided to make this a fluff chapter. It's their anniversary! Come on, it's gotta be filled with love! **

**Chapter 7**

**1 Month Later**

**Robbie's POV**

"Why do I have to keep my eyes close Robbie?"

I smirk, guiding an anxious Cat through an alley.

"Sh, we're almost there"

"Robbie…you didn't have to go through all of this for our one year anniversary"

I smile, just hearing that word always makes my heart tingle.

Cat and I have been together for an entire year.

365 days.

And still counting.

It seemed just like yesterday I was sitting in a hospital bed after being stabbed by Cat's ex.

Ah, good memories.

Time sure flies.

"Are you ready?" I ask Cat quietly.

She nods her head vigorously.

"Alright, happy one year gorgeous" I say, kissing her cheek before releasing my hands from her eyes.

She slowly opens her eyes, revealing what took me a whole day to construct.

A perfectly set up lighted pathway, leading to a picnic blanket perfectly placed under the tree.

Pictures of Cat and I hung as ornaments from the trees.

Everything was decorated the way I wanted it.

I was pretty proud of myself, and by the look on Cat's face.

She loves it.

"Oh my gosh…" Cat says breathlessly, slowly walking towards the tree.

I follow her from behind; she couldn't stop staring "Do you like it?"

She turns and faces me, jumping into my arms

"This has to be the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me" She replies against my chest.

I smile, "I'm glad, I just wanted to show you that being with you for a year has really meant a lot to me. I've cherished all of our memories and I can't wait to create more. I love you Cat"

Cat smiles, "You're….the best"

"I've been told that" I tease, sending her a smirk.

I take Cat's hand guiding her through our lighted path, settling on the blanket while taking out the picnic basket.

"What did you make?" Cat says, peering over my shoulder.

I take out a tray of fruit along with a container filled with pasta that I cooked.

Cat's favorite.

Her eyes glisten seeing the noodles, I smile handing her a plastic plate.

In no time, she ripped the lid open and scooped up a heaping amount of pasta.

I couldn't help but laugh, "Hungry much?"

"You know your pasta is my favorite" She says, blushing.

I chuckle, "I know, that's why I made it"

She smiles, biting down on her fork "How long did it take you do this?"

"All day yesterday, it was no big deal Cat" I say, reassuring her.

"I know….but now I feel like the gift I got you is nothing compared to what you did for me"

I smile, kissing her cheek "Whatever you got me dear, I'll love it. You didn't even have to get me anything."

She playfully swats my arm, "I say the same thing to you"

I laugh, "Yeah but you already know my reason"

"That's my reason too" Cat says, giving off a teasing smirk.

"Copycat" I tease, poking her rib.

"Close your eyes" She says, setting her plate down.

I follow Cat's command, setting my plate down and close my eyes.

In an instant, her lips crush on mines, I quickly respond, wrapping my arms around her perfect waist.

After about 10 seconds, she pulls apart leaving me with a goofy smile plastered on my face.

"Best gift ever" I say, breathlessly.

She laughs, "That was only part of your gift"

I cock my eyebrow up in confusion, "What?"

"Look what's around your neck" She says, smiling.

I softly place my hand on top of my chest, feeling something cold against my shirt.

I gaze down and notice a necklace with a gold locket shaped like a heart.

I warmly smile, "This kinda looks like yours"

She giggles, "It is, I got a matching one. You don't know how long it took for me to find a guy kind"

"Cat…..I love it" I say, holding the heart between my fingers.

Cat smiles again, "Open it"

I quickly glance at Cat who was encouraging me to open the locket, I softly click it open.

My heart flutters seeing a picture of Cat and I that we took not too long ago.

"To my Robbie, happy one year anniversary. I wouldn't want anybody else but you, you're one in a million. I love you to the galaxy and back. –Cat" I read out loud, I glance up at Cat.

Cat smiles and I quickly pull her in for another kiss.

"I love you too" I say against her lips.

I feel her smile, "Happy one year Robbie"

"Happy one year" I respond, kissing Cat again.

Cat and I continue to eat, fooling around while feeding each other.

"I'm stuffed" Cat says sighing, lying down on the blanket.

I laugh, "No room for dessert?"

She immediately shoots up, "Depends"

I chuckle, reaching for the red velvet cupcakes I baked.

I flaunt them in front of Cat; her eyes immediately grow the size of dinner plates.

"Man, I guess I baked these for nothing"

Cat laughs, "Well, still depends."

I smirk, "Depends on what?"

"If you baked them" She teases.

"Of course I did, I know how much you love my cupcakes. But you're full, guess I'll just give them away" I reply chuckling.

She quickly snatches the container, taking out one cupcake "You are not giving these away" stuffing one in her mouth.

I burst into laughter, she's just too cute.

"That's attractive" I tease, wiping off frosting from the corners of her mouth.

Cat smiles, "I know right? It's soooo attractive"

I chuckle, taking a cupcake. "Oh hey, you got a little frosting there" I joke, pointing at her left cheek.

"Where?"

"There" I smash my cupcake against her cheek, spreading the frosting all over her.

I immediately burst into laughter, Cat gasps.

"You did not just do that" She says, taking out another cupcake.

"Oh I sure did sweetheart" I say, sticking my tongue out.

Before I knew it, frosting hits my cheek causing me to flinch back against the blanket.

"Oh it's on" I say, rubbing more frosting on Cat.

"It's been on" Cat says, running behind the tree.

After countless of cupcakes have been wasted, Cat and I looked like a mess.

Frosting all over our clothes and face, we actually looked like a cupcake.

"Ew, I'm all sticky now" Cat says, grabbing a tissue to wipe the frosting off.

"But look, now you're sweeter" I say, Cat bursts out laughing.

"That was really cheesy" She says blushing.

"Yeah I know" I say, kissing her cheek.

"I love you" Cat says, kissing my frosted covered lips.

I smile, "I love you too Cat. Happy one year"

"With more to come?" She says, her eyes glistening.

"Of course" I say, kissing her.

After Cat and I cleaned up what we could of the frosting, we lie down on the blanket to watch the stars.

The perfect clear night revealed both the beautiful shining moon and stars.

"Hey look, it's your star" I say to Cat, pointing to the sky.

"My star?" She asks.

"Remember, every red star we named Cat's star-"

"And every blue star was named Robbie's star" She finishes.

I smile, "Good times"

"And remember what the yellow stars were called?" Cat asks; I could feel her smiling.

"Yeah" I say, taking her hand and intertwining our fingers.

"Our star"


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

**Robbie's POV**

"Come on Robbie, you can do this" I say to myself, pacing back and forth.

I stare at the door, extending my arm, hovering my finger over the doorbell.

"Gah, I can't do this" I say, retreating my arm back.

I take a deep breath before extending my arm again, ringing the doorbell.

I stop breathing, standing like a statue.

_Oh crap, I did it. I can't run away now._

I hear the door unlocking, am I dead yet?

"Yes? Can I help you young man?"

I gaze at the middle aged woman standing in front of me, she impatiently raises her eyebrow.

"Look, if you're just going to stand there."

Finally my brain functions and connects with my mouth, "It's been a while hasn't it?"

The now curious woman opens the door slightly wider, "I'm sorry, do I know you?"

I was feeling tense; every bone in my body was shaking.

"You use too…..Mrs. Valentine"

She places a finger on her chin, "You do look familiar"

"I'm…."

_Breathe Robbie. Just breathe._

"Robbie Shapiro."

As soon as I say my name, her eyes widen "Oh yes! I remember you! Come in, come in"

That was easier than I thought.

I enter Cat's house, taking a seat in the living room.

"You know….Cat's not here right?" Mrs. Valentine says, placing a glass of water on the table in front of me."

I thank her for the water before reaching over to take it, "I know….Cat's at work and I have the day off. She told me you guys were home so I thought I should drop by and say hello"

"Well, that's very sweet of you. Cat's always talking about you; you must be a real good boyfriend."

I smile; "I try my best"

Mrs. Valentine warmly smiles, taking a seat across from me. "I remember when you were little, you would always come over"

I chuckle, "Yeah, its crazy how long ago that was."

"And now, you're her boyfriend."

"That I am" I respond, taking a sip of my water.

It's great that I'm getting along with Cat's mom, but I'm not here to have a simple conversation.

"Uhm actually Mrs. Valentine, there's something I wanted to talk to you about" I say, setting my water down.

Her eyes light up, looking straight at me "What about?"

Now the nerves are coming back.

"Uhm well, Cat's…..told me things"

The corner of her lips tug into a sly smile, "Has she? What about?"

"Well uh, she told me that….you hit her"

Mrs. Valentine's smile dissipates, a stern look washes over her face "I see"

I swallow hard, "Yeah…with all due respect Mrs. Valentine, hitting Cat wasn't the right thing to do."

Mrs. Valentine, Karen, crosses her legs, remaining silent.

"She deserved it" She finally says.

I stand up, anger starting to rush through me "Excuse me? She _deserved _it? Are we talking about the same person?"

"I only have one daughter" She retorts.

I clench my fists, "How can you say that? Don't you love Cat?!" I practically yell.

Karen jolts up, "Of course I do! I only hit her because she accused my husband of only loving me for my money!"

I sigh, "I will admit that what Cat said wasn't necessary but it's only because you were never home to support her! She's been living in this house all alone for nearly a year!"

"We're too busy working" She says, taking a seat.

"You could have at least called her, checked up on her."

"My husband and I taught Cat well, she knows how to take care of herself."

"She is an independent woman, but on the inside she craves love from her parents. All kids do, no matter how old Cat gets, she will always be your daughter" I say, taking a deep breath.

"I know; I do regret hitting her. Truly I do." Karen says softly.

"It' just not right to hit your own kid..." I say quietly.

"I know it isn't. It's just that Cat's been rebellious lately, we're only doing what's best for her future."

I take a seat, calming myself down "She's practically a grown up, she can make decisions herself"

Karen tenses up, "Oh no, we can't let her choose her future! She might not end up like her father or me!"

"Why should it matter? Whatever Cat chooses to be in life, she'll be successful."

Karen sighs, "I just don't see the problem. New York University is perfect for her! Why won't she just take my word?"

"Well, I'm sure if you would just ta-"

_Wait. New York University?!_

I choke on my last word, "N-N-N-New York University?!"

Karen tilts her head, "Yes, my husband and I looked up a bunch of colleges for Cat to apply too. And when we saw New York University, we just knew that's the right college for her."

Is all this true?

Or am I dreaming?

New York University?

That's all the way on the other side.

I lean back against my chair, running my hand through my hair.

I can't believe this.

"H-how long ago was this? You know…when you told her about New York?"

Karen thinks, "I believe when school started? I'm not sure how long ago that was"

She…hid that from me?

This whole entire time?

After we even said we would go to college together?

"I can't believe this…." I say breathlessly, clenching my fist even tighter.

**Cat's POV**

I'm finally off work, I just want to go home and sleep.

I take the final left turn before I see my house in view.

Whose car is in my parking spot? Mom and dad didn't park there.

My eyebrow rises until I get closer and closer to my house.

I gasp and start to tense up.

_Robbie's here._

I quickly park behind my mom's car and rush inside.

Trying to hold back my tears.

**Robbie's POV**

"Mom?"

I turn to the sound of the voice and my heart immediately shatters knowing who it is.

Karen stands up; "Sounds like Cat's here"

Cat immediately appears in front, staring at me.

My heart hurts.

Everything hurts.

I stand up, looking down at the ground "We were just done talking"

Cat quickly approaches me, trying to make me look at her "What do you know?"

I can't look at her, everything would just hurt more.

"Everything" I say darkly, walking past her and out the door.

"Robbie!"

**Cat's POV**

Tears start to fall down.

I glare at my mom, "What did you tell him?!"

Mom steps back, "I only told him the truth. Something you should have done a long time ago."

And with that, she walks away leaving me speechless.

I quickly run out to Robbie.

**Robbie's POV**

I couldn't move.

I feel numb.

"Robbie, Robbie!"

I slowly turn around and see Cat in front of me.

Tears running down her cheeks.

I didn't say anything.

"R-Robbie, I'm so sorry." She stammers, "I should have told you as soon as I found out…."

I couldn't hold them back any longer.

I let myself cry, in front of Cat.

I quickly turn around, not wanting her to see me.

But she knows exactly what I'm doing.

**Cat's POV**

Hearing Robbie cry makes my heart shatter.

I've never felt so guilty in my life.

I stare at Robbie, trying to think of what to say next.

Instead, I slowly approach him and wrap my arms around him, laying my head against his back.

"I wanted to tell you…."

**Robbie's POV**

"Then why didn't you?" I say, letting more tears fall down.

Cat starts to cry harder, "I just didn't know how or when to tell you, every time I tried to, I thought of every bad scenario that would happen. But…..I didn't think it would happen like this"

I let silence seep in.

I'm completely numb.

I….I just can't bear it.

"I should go…." I say, taking a step forward.

With a tight grasp, Cat pulls me back her arms still around me.

"Robbie…I know what I did was a mistake. I should have never hid that from you"

I finally turn around; more tears hit the ground "I just can't believe you didn't tell me…..I…"

**Cat's POV**

"I thought you loved me…"

I felt like a bullet went through me.

_Loved._

"Loved? What are you talking about Robbie? I still love you!"

"How can I be sure of that? You love me….but then you're leaving me?"

I hug Robbie tighter.

I just didn't know what to say.

**Robbie's POV**

"I'm going" I say, releasing from Cat's grasp and walk towards my car.

"Robbie, please…."

"There isn't anything left to say Cat. I heard it all. And it wasn't even from you." I respond, getting in my car and drive away.

I look in my rearview mirror and see Cat still standing there.

As she becomes smaller, my tears become bigger.

And my heart completely crushed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

**Robbie's POV**

*Beep beep beep beep*

I quickly turn off the alarm, slamming my head back against the pillow.

There's no way I'm going to school today.

My head hurts.

Well, everything hurts.

*Ding*

Make that 50 messages from Cat.

She hasn't stopped texting me since last night.

I haven't even bothered to check them.

Seeing her name on my phone would make everything hurt more.

Is this really how heartaches feel?

It sucks, I feel like I'm going to die of a heart attack.

Luckily my parents both are at work; they'll get a call later from the school for my absence. But I'll just tell them I felt sick.

Dad will buy it, mom…not so sure.

*Ding*

"JUST QUIT TEXTING ME ALREADY! I'M NOT GOING TO REPLY!" I yell, tossing the pillow over my head.

I can't help but cry again, silently into my bed sheets.

I slowly lift the pillow off of my head, gazing at my phone placed on the nightstand.

I want to see her.

I wish everything that happened last night didn't happen.

I extend my arm, hovering it over my phone.

Wondering if I should text back Cat.

I sigh, reluctantly letting my arm fall against the side of the bed.

I just can't talk to her.

Not right now.

I don't know if I should be mad, sad, or mentally depressed.

I'm just filled with mixed emotions right now.

How could something so perfect go so bad?

**Cat's POV**

Today is just going to be a horrible day.

I didn't sleep at all last night because every second Robbie wouldn't reply, I would send another text.

This is all my fault.

Why didn't I just tell him?

I ruined everything between us.

_"I thought you loved me…"_

I hold back my tears.

He crushed me; he crushed my heart when he said that.

Is this really how heartaches feel?

I feel like I'm going to die of a heart attack.

I want to see him.

I wish everything that happened last night didn't happen.

But it did.

And it was because of me.

"Hey"

I quickly turn around, "Robbie?"

Jade sadly smiles, "You wish huh? Come with me"

She takes my arm, leading me into the janitor's closet.

I stare at the ground below my feet.

"What happened?" Jade softly asks.

"W-what?" I question.

"Cat, something happened last night. Just look at you, you look like you didn't sleep at all"

"I-I didn't…"

Jade leans against the wall, "Did Robbie find out?"

I slowly nod my head, covering my face with my hands.

Jade pulls me into a hug, "He didn't respond in the best way huh?"

I nod against her shoulder, "I wasn't the one, who told him"

Jade tenses up, "Who did?"

"My mom" I quietly reply, laying my head on her shoulder.

"Cat…."

I back away from Jade, "It's my fault! You were right…I should have just told him from the start. I caused this, and now he hates me"

"He doesn't hate you Cat" She replies.

I shake my head, "No he does. He thinks that I don't love him anymore because I didn't tell him! Jade, do you know how much that hurt to hear him say that?" I start to cry again, bawling my eyes out.

Jade stands there, unsure of what to say.

"He doesn't hate you…" She murmurs.

"Then what Jade? He's probably going to break up with me…." I reply, depressed.

Jade clenches my shoulders, "Don't say that! Robbie loves the living crap out of you! This is just one mistake. Every relationship has to suffer at least once! If he truly loves you Cat, he'll forgive you."

I stare at Jade awestruck, "Do you really think he'll forgive me?"

"Of course"

"How can you be so sure?" I ask.

She shrugs her shoulders; "Because….he's Robbie"

I finally smile.

It felt so good to curve the corners of my lip up.

I hug Jade as tight as I can, "Thanks Jade, you're the best"

I can feel her smile, "I've been told that"

I chuckle, Jade takes my hand "Come on, we're already late for class"

**Robbie's POV**

I haven't moved from bed all day.

The only time I got up was to brush my teeth and take a shower. I didn't even bother to put a shirt on; I'm just in my basketball shorts.

I didn't even eat anything and I'm starving.

Geez, I really am depressed.

I stare at the white ceiling above me, thinking back to last night.

Maybe I overreacted.

Maybe I should have stayed and listen to Cat.

Maybe instead of leaving her cold shoulder, I should have hugged her and never let go.

I quickly lie up from bed and throw my pillow across the room.

"Why am I so stupid?!" I yell at myself, breathing hard.

I let silence creep in the room, trying to stop myself from crying again.

I hear a knock on my door.

"Cat?" I quickly say, hoping it would be her.

Instead my mom peeps through the door; she sadly smiles "You wish huh?"

I look down on the floor, not replying to my mom.

She takes a seat on the edge of my bed, "I got a call from your school, they said you weren't there for classes"

I shrug, slowly nodding my head to tell her it's true.

"Robbie, what happened? And don't tell me it's because you felt sick. I want the truth"

"It's about Cat…" I reply softly.

Mom nods her head, "I want the whole story"

I sigh, "I went to her house yesterday to talk to her mom about how she shouldn't have hit her. And when I did, Mrs. Valentine was talking about Cat going to New York University after she graduates and she-"

"She didn't tell you and you found out through Karen huh?" Mom finishes.

I look up at her surprised, "Y-yeah…"

Mom takes a moment to breath, looking at the picture Cat gave me when I was in the hospital "You love her huh?"

I stare at her, "Of course I do mom….I love the living crap out of her"

She smiles, "Don't you think she loves the living crap out of you?"

I shrug, "I dunno. If she did, don't you think she would have told me as soon as she found out?"

"Sure, you found out in a bad way. But, I'm sure Cat wanted to tell you. She was just scared of how you were going to react."

"I wouldn't have been as mad if she told me before…"

"See? Either way, you'd still be mad right? So it's a lose-lose situation for Cat. And that's not really fair is it?"

I stare at my mom awestruck, "You're right…."

She was, it's not fair to Cat.

Why must I make everything to difficult?

"And besides, it's not Cat you should be mad at, if anything it should be her parents. They're forcing her to go; she's not the one wanting to go."

I slowly nod in agreement.

Listening to my mom's words makes me realize how stupid I am.

"She probably hates me now…" I say, sighing.

"Why would she hate you?" Mom asks.

"Because I left. I didn't even give her a chance to talk, I was so heated in the moment I didn't realize Cat's feelings. And because of that…she's probably going to break up with me"

Mom shakes my leg, "This is just one mistake. Every relationship has to suffer at least once. If she truly loves you Robbie, she'll forgive you."

I finally smile, after a long night and day.

I smile.

It felt so good to curve the corners of my lips up.

"Thanks mom, you're the best" I say, kissing her cheek.

"I've been told that" She says, smiling.

Mom gets up, kisses my forehead and heads towards the door.

"If you love something, don't let it go. Because once you do, you'll realize it's too late to get it back"

Those were the last things mom said before she was out the door.

I quickly grab my phone off the nightstand.

"To: Cat"


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

**Cat's POV**

*Ding*

My heart stops, I drop my pencil and rush over to my bed and pick up my phone.

"Robbie" displays on my screen, I hold my breath tapping view on my pearphone.

"We need to talk"

It reads, I gasp for air.

Anxiety and butterflies fill the pit of my stomach.

Eating at me, I feel like there's a nuclear bomb in my stomach about to explode.

_This could go both ways…. _Is this a good or bad thing? Should I be happy or sad?

"Just reply to the message Cat and you'll see" I murmur to myself.

I tap reply, my fingers shake as I type "Okay….Where?"

I softly set my phone down, only for me to pick it up again hearing the ringtone.

"I'll be there in a few"

"Okay…" I reply as I take a deep breath.

Frightened.

Scared.

Every mixed emotion possible is surging through me.

I just want to see him again….

I just want everything to go back to normal.

**Robbie's POV**

"Do you have roses?" I ask the saleslady.

"We sure do, would you like a dozen?" She asks, smiling.

"Please" I reply, smiling back.

"There you go, that'll be $10." She says, handing me the flowers.

"Thanks" I say, giving her a ten.

I walk out the door with the dozen of roses in my hand, carefully placing them in the passenger seat.

I stare straight ahead at the road before putting my keys and driving off.

_"If you love something, don't let it go. Because once you do, you'll realize it's too late to get it back"_

**Cat's POV**

Where's Robbie?

It's been 30 minutes and he still isn't here.

I pace back and forth in my room, combing my hand through my hair.

I quickly grab my phone, scrolling through my contacts until I find Jade's name. I quickly press call, and sit on the corner of my bed.

It rings about 3 times until Jade answers, "Hey"

"Hi" I reply shaky.

"Are you okay? Did something happen?" She says in a worried tone.

"That's the thing Jade. I don't know if anything happened. Robbie told me he'd be here in a few and it's almost been an hour and he still isn't here!" I say overwhelmed.

"Cat calm down, he's probably in traffic"

"He doesn't live that far from me…."

"No, I don't mean like that. As in, he's stuck. He doesn't know what to say or what to do." She replies calmly.

"Is he going to break up with me? Or is he going to forgive me?!" I reply, even more overwhelmed.

"Cat, sweetie I don't know. Waiting is probably the best option right now."

"Jade I'm scared….I don't want him to break up with him."

"What did I tell you? He isn't going to break up with you! He loves you too much to do that!" She says reassuringly.

I sigh, "He does love me…" I clutch on the locket he gave me, grasping it tight between my hand.

"He does. He truly does Cat" Jade says softly.

"I hate my parents…" I murmur.

"No you don't Cat, if anything I hate your parents. But you shouldn't, they're the ones who gave life to you." Jade replies.

"No I hate them; they always ruin the best things in life for me. I don't want to go to New York University!" I say, crashing back on the bed.

"Then don't." She replies bluntly.

"Easier said than done" I retort.

Jade sighs on the other end, "You're right, I wish it was that easy though. But knowing your parents…."

"Exactly…." I say quietly.

There was a moment of silence between our conversation, all I hear on the other end is Jade breathing slowly.

"Can…." I say.

"Yes?" Jade asks.

"Can you stay on the phone with me until Robbie gets here?"

There was a slight pause before I hear Jade open her lips.

"Of course I will Cat"

**Robbie's POV**

Is that what I'm going to say?" I say to myself in the car.

"Think about your words Robbie, do you think this is okay to say?" I murmur again.

I have to stop talking to myself.

It's insane.

I stare to the side, looking at Cat's house.

I haven't stepped out from the car for 10 minutes now.

I'm already late enough as it is.

I take a deep breath before taking the flowers.

I slowly approach the front door.

_Here goes nothing._

*Ding Dong*

**Cat's POV**

"Oh my gosh! Jade he's here!"

I quickly run downstairs, peeking through the door hole.

"It's him" I say again, to Jade.

"Answer the door! BYE!" And with that, she hangs up.

"Ugh!" I groan, placing my phone in my pocket.

I quickly fix my hair and grab the door knob.

_Here goes nothing._

**Robbie's POV**

The door slowly opens, revealing Cat. "Hi…" She croaks. "Hey" I reply softly.

**Cat's POV**

Flowers…..

**Robbie's POV**

"Those are beautiful flowers…" Cat says, admiring the dozen roses.

I can't help but stare at Cat.

She looks so beautiful, even when she's in sweats and a tank.

She's….just so perfect.

"They're for you" I reply, gently handing them over.

Cat faintly smiles, "Thank you"

I rub the back of my head, "Cat….there's something I want to say"

Cat looks up at me, showing me her heart melting brown eyes.

"Okay…..would you like to talk about it inside?" She asks.

"No…I won't take long…"

Cat nods, "Okay"

"Cat….I'm sorry"

**Cat's POV**

"Sorry? Robbie if anything I should be sorry…." I reply.

"Cat let me finish" Robbie says.

I slowly nod again.

"I'm sorry….about everything. I shouldn't have left without hearing your side of the story. I didn't mean to just walk out on you when you probably needed me the most…" He says.

"I really needed you…." I quietly say.

Robbie steps closer, "I know….It's my fault Cat. Everything is. I got heated in the moment….."

I stare at him for the longest time, trying to process his words.

Why is he blaming himself if this is all my fault

"Robbie…." I quietly say.

A brief silence spreads over.

"Which is why we can't be together…."


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

**Cat's POV**

"W-what?" I stammer, holding back my tears.

My throat tightens.

The world freezes.

Robbie doesn't say anything, his head down clenching his fist.

"Y-you're breaking up with me?" I quietly say, swallowing the lump I know won't go away.

Robbie slowly lifts his head and stares at me, "No…"

"Well then what do you call this?" I retort, gritting my teeth.

"Cat….It's better off if we go back to being friends…" He quietly says.

I hear him sniffle, clenching his fists tighter.

"Why? Why Robbie? Is it because I'm going to New York? You're just going to throw away everything we've had because I'm going to a different college!" I practically yell into his face, tears quickly running down my face.

He stays quiet, "Someone once told me that if I love something….I shouldn't let go because once I do, I'll realize that it's too late"

I remain quiet.

"But then there's this theory…" He says quietly "That if I love something I should set it free and….If it comes back, it's yours and if it doesn't"

I look up at him.

"It was never meant to be"

"But Robbie….I never wanted to be free from your grasp…" I retort.

"But I can't keep you trapped forever….Your parents are taking you away from me…"

"You don't have to this Robbie!" I argue.

"I don't want to do this Cat!" He yells "Do you think this is easy for me to do this?! I don't want to do this!"

"Then why are you!?" I yell, dropping the flowers.

"Cat…" He quietly says "You know I love you"

I wipe my tears away but more just fall down my face, "Then why….why are you breaking up with me?"

"Cat…This…all of this…it's heartbreaking already. I'm doing this because…I…" He sniffles again, putting his hand over his face.

I touch his arm, "W-what?"

He looks up at me; "I'll be even more heartbroken when you're gone"

My heart shatters.

I cry even harder.

By then, Robbie looks away wiping his eyes.

"Robbie…You don't have to do this! We can still be together, we can…" I stop, trying to think of a reason.

"There's nothing we can do Cat…" He says "You're going to New York….And…"

He looks back at me "I'm happy for you…New York is a great school. If anything I'm glad you're parents are making you go to such a great college…"

"Robbie….I-I just can't pretend we're friends again knowing that I fell in love with you….I just can't…"

Robbie stares at me, seeing me so weak.

"I'm sorry Cat….this is best for both of us…."

"There's always long distance…." I quietly say.

"That's the thing….I thought about that…But…" He looks down again, "I'll only be weighing you down…"

"H-how?" I stammer, hiccupping.

"Cat, New York is three hours ahead of California. There'll be no time for us to talk. My feelings are strong for you Cat…but I can't handle not seeing you everyday….It'll just hurt"

I stay quiet, not wanting to hear this anymore.

My life just went from bad to worse.

"You…you said you'd always be by my side" I say, Robbie jerks up.

"I will be Cat….I'll always be by your side" He approaches me, putting his arms on my shoulders "As your best friend…"

Robbie pulls me into his arms; I can't help but cry into his chest.

I wish he didn't let go.

The time I need him is the time he's leaving me.

He releases me from his grasp, "I love you Cat" and with that he kisses my cheek one last time, walks to his car and drives off.

I watch him driving off in a distant.

As he becomes smaller, my tears become bigger.

And my heart completely crushed.

**Robbie's POV**

The road was blurry.

Probably because it's filled with so many tears.

My heart hurts.

I'm so numb.

"Dammit!" I yell, hitting my hand against the steering wheel.

*Hoooonnnnnkkkk*

I gasp, seeing the white lights before me.

I quickly stomp on the brakes, steering off to the side of the road.

"Watch where you're driving!" A man says, driving past me.

I take huffs of breath, sweating.

I run my hands through my hair and I yell. I yell as hard as I can.

Hitting my steering wheel in the process.

"Dammit…" I murmur under my breath.

I cry again, as hard as I can.

I close my eyes letting the tears fall out, seeing a vision of Cat slowly disappearing from my vision.

"Cat…" I grasp the necklace around my neck in my hand.

I squeeze it.

Why do the perfect things in my life always go away?

I head home and crash on the bed, shutting myself out from the world.

I hear a knock on my door; I slowly get up and open the door, revealing my mom.

"Robbie…" She immediately takes my hand and sits us down on my bed.

"What happened?" She asks softly.

"I broke up with her mom…" I reply, hurt.

"But….why?"

"What other choice did I have mom? She's leaving…" I hiccup.

"Doesn't that make you want to hold her and never let her go?" Mom says quietly.

I look up at her, "I never wanted to let her go…But her parents are prying her off my grasp"

Mom stays quiet; I think she's run out of things to say.

Good thing she did… Because I ran out of things to say also.

"I'm sorry Robbie" She says, touching my knee and walking out the door.

I rest my head between my hands, letting the silence eat at me.

I think I've gone mentally depressed.

I gaze around my room; everything just reminds me of Cat.

I get up from bed and walk over to my cabinet. Staring at every picture of Cat and I, with all her cute notes she left.

Tears hit the wooden surface.

A puddle forming.

"Why…" I say to myself.

Why did everything just crumble?

Everything was so perfect.

Everything was going our way.

But I guess everything crumbles at one point.

No matter how strong.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

**The Next Day**

**Robbie's POV**

Today's going to be hell.

Absolute hell.

I slowly get up from bed, dragging myself to the bathroom.

"Wow I look awful" I say to myself out loud.

I get ready for school in a sluggish manner, sliding down the stairs for breakfast.

Mom and dad already left for work and they were in a rush.

Dad's coffee is still half full on the counter.

I brew some coffee and pour it into my thermos.

I'm going to need it.

It's going to be a long day.

I quickly grab my keys and head out to school.

I park in my usual spot and grab my bag, my thermos in my hand.

"Shapiro!"

Crap that sounds like Jade.

I slowly turn around and see Jade behind me, glaring at me with her dagger eyes.

"Hey Jade…" I say calmly.

She quickly grabs my shirt and drags me all the way into the janitor's closet.

"What the hell is the problem with you?!" She yells, glaring at me.

I sigh, "I'm guessing Cat told you…"

"More like she cried into my arms all night" She says, leaning against the wall.

I look down, "I didn't want to do it…."

"Then why did you?!" She retorts.

"What am I suppose to do when she leaves? Act as if we were never a thing? Go back and live my normal life? It's not going to be normal when she's gone!" I yell.

"Who cares if she's leaving?! Don't you love her enough to not care about that?" Jade says.

"Jade, of course I love her. I love her more than anything in this world. But….I can't act like that. I can't act like she's not going to leave, because every time I wake up…I'll always realize that's she not with me" I say quietly.

"Robbie…" Jade says softly.

The bell rings.

"I gotta go" I say, shoving my way out the door.

I quickly jolt out of the closet only to bash into someone, spilling my coffee all over me.

"Ah damn" I mutter.

It's hot; it's burning though my shirt.

I look up and see Cat staring at me, her eyes glistening.

"Sorry…" She mutters.

My heart aches.

"It's okay Cat, it was my fault" I say, awkwardly.

Cat looks down; I just want to hug her.

It's only been a day and I miss her already.

Jade walks out, noticing my 2nd degree burn from my coffee "You deserved that, come on Cat let's get to class"

Jade takes Cat's arm and walks away from me, Cat not looking back.

I swear under my breath, heading to the bathroom to wash off the coffee.

I set my thermos on the sink counter, rubbing my arm underneath the cold water.

I gaze down at my shirt, covered in coffee.

I sigh, taking it off and stuffing it my bag.

It's a good thing I brought my sweater.

I pull it over and head out to class.

I'm already late but I didn't care.

As soon as I enter, Andre glares at me.

I avoid his eye contact and awkwardly take my seat.

"Mr. Shapiro, you're late" Mrs. Grad says.

"Sorry" I reply bluntly "Had an accident this morning"

Mrs. Grad scoffs, "Save your drama for later"

I was about to reply but she continued her lecture.

I felt my phone vibrate, "Why…" It was from Andre, I didn't bother looking at him.

Although, I could feel his cold stare a mile away.

"I'm guessing you heard too…" I reply.

*Ding*

"Everyone heard, basing off Cat's relationship status changing on the Slap"

I sigh, "Did I make the right choice?"

*Ding*

"Honestly?"

"Honestly"

*Ding*

"No"

"Wow, nobody's siding with me…"

*Ding*

"Well, what's your side of the story?"

"She's leaving! Is there anymore I need to say?"

*Ding*

"So? Who cares if she's leaving! Dude, listen the whole gang knows how much you two loved each other. But just because she's leaving you're just going to dump her?"

"Wouldn't you do the same thing if you found out the love of your life is moving? Wouldn't it save the heartache?"

*Ding*

"Maybe it would save the heartache, but I know if I really love someone I'm not going to let go. No matter how far apart we are, I'll always love her."

I sigh, putting my phone away.

_If I really love someone I'm not going to let go. No matter how far apart we are, I'll always love her._

I'll do anything for Cat.

No matter what happens, I'll always love her.

**Cat's POV**

It was so awkward seeing Robbie this morning.

And the fact I made him spill his coffee all over him was even worse.

Can this day be over already?

*Diiiiiinnnnngggg*

Lunch time.

I groan I really don't want to see Robbie.

My heart burns every time I see him, let alone hear his voice.

I drag myself to the café and sit at our usual table.

Everyone but Robbie stares at me.

"Hey Cat…" Tori says softly, smiling.

I smile in reply, and take out my salad.

I wasn't even hungry, but I have to force myself to eat.

Andre places his hand on top of mine, "We're all sorry Cat"

I sadly smile, "its okay Andre, I mean he's right right? I'm leaving and there's nothing we can do about it"

Beck sighs, "He's an idiot. He shouldn't have broken up with you"

Jade nods in agreement.

"Guys, can we not talk about it?" I ask softly, the gang turns quiet.

Robbie appears, sitting across from me remaining quiet.

Everyone can feel the tension.

The awkwardness.

I gaze at Robbie.

I miss him.

It's only been a day and I miss him.

"So" Tori says awkwardly "How's everybody's' day going?"

"Terrible" Robbie mutters.

Jade raises her eyebrows, "Wonder why it's going terrible"

"Jade" Beck whispers.

"Just leave me alone Jade" Robbie replies bluntly.

"Why should I? You broke up with my best friend. I have every right to call you out."

I shake Jade's arm, "Stop"

"I never meant for this to happen" He softly says, before getting up and leaving the table.

I sigh, "Can we not make this situation worse Jade? Besides…he's right" I reply, stabbing my lettuce.

"He's not right, he's an idiot." Jade replies strictly.

"She's right, if Jade were to leave I'd still want to be with her. No matter how far away she is, I'll still love her" Beck coos, making Jade smile.

I groan, "You guys aren't making me feel any better"

"Don't worry little red, he'll come around" Andre reassures.

"And if he doesn't?" I ask.

"Why wouldn't he?" Andre retorts.

I sigh again.

I just hope he's right.

"I'll be right back"

**Robbie's POV**

Why does Jade have to make everything so difficult?

If anything she should be saying all that crap to Cat's parents.

Not me.

I didn't want to do it.

I sigh, leaning my head against the lockers.

I run my hand through my hair, taking deep breaths.

Maybe everyone's right.

I am an idiot for breaking up with Cat.

But how else am I suppose to handle the love of my life leaving me?

I sigh again, laying my head against my arms.

"Robbie?"

I jerk up, hearing her voice. I slowly turn my head, seeing Cat walking toward me.

I sadly smile, "Hey Cat"

She sits next to me leaning against the lockers "I just... wanted to see if you were okay" She says, playing with her hair.

My heart aches again.

I hold back the tears starting to form.

"I'm fine Cat…thanks" I reply, fidgeting my fingers.

Cat weakly smiles and everything hurts more.

"Cat…" I softly say.

She looks up at me with her innocent brown eyes.

My weakness.

I quickly look down avoiding her eye contact. "I'm…I'm sorry"

Cat shakes her head, "It's not your fault Robbie, and if anyone it's my parents. They're separating us…and it hurts"

I slowly nod, clenching my fist "Did I make the right choice?"

Cat looks down, "By breaking up with me?"

I nod Cat sighs "Honestly? No. But…"

She weakly laughs "You made the decision so what can I do about it right?"

That hurt.

A lot.

I'm such an idiot.

"Cat I…"

*Diiiiinnnnngggg*

I hear Cat sniffle.

"I'll see you later Robbie" She says, slinging her bag around her shoulder and walking away.

"Cat wait…" I quietly say.

By then she was already gone.

"I want you back…"


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

**1 Month Later**

**Robbie's POV**

I can't believe it's already been a month since Cat and I broke up.

Tori scolds me every so often.

Beck shakes his head in disappointment.

Andre keeps quiet.

Jade still hates me.

Which is reasonable.

Because I hate myself too.

I guess on the plus side though, Cat and I are starting to talk to each other without being a little awkward.

I avoid her eye contact though because every time I stare into those eyes, I just want to grab her and kiss the living life out of her.

But that'll never happen.

Not now.

I walk over to my locker, replacing my English book with my math book in my hands.

"Hi Robbie"

I close my locker, seeing Cat opening hers.

"Hey Cat, how are you?" I awkwardly say.

Cat unzips her bag, taking out multiple books "I'm good, how about you?"

"I'm…alright" I say, noticing Cat struggling with her heavy textbooks.

"Here Cat let me help" I say, taking her books and fixing it in her locker.

"Thanks…" She says quietly.

I smile at her before glancing back to her locker noticing pictures of us.

When we were together…

My smile slowly fades, my eyes darting picture to picture.

Cat immediately slams her locker in front my face, "I'll see you later Robbie"

I sigh, watching her walk away.

_She still has our pictures up in her locker._

Funny thing is…I have the same ones up in my locker.

**Cat's POV**

"Cat!" I slowly turn around seeing Jade walk up to me

"Oh hey Jade"

"Tori and I are going to Nozu after school, come?"

My eyes widen, "You and Tori?"

Jade rolls her eyes, "Well obviously you're coming, Tori wants us girls to hang out and there's no way I'm going to be alone with her again"

I chuckle, "Okay I'll come"

"Good, now how are you feeling?" She asks sympathetically.

I sigh, "Still heartbroken"

Jade pouts her lips, "It's hard to get over your first love"

I nod, "I don't even think I'll get over him"

Jade slowly nods, "Just remember, he let the best thing in his life go. Don't blame yourself"

I smile, "Thanks Jade"

I give her a hug before looping my arm through hers to walk to class.

I thought having 4 classes with Robbie was going to be fun.

Now it's just going to be awkward.

Jade waves off, before I head inside math seeing Robbie already here.

_I just had to sit next to him_.

I plop in my seat, scooting my chair a few inches away from Robbie.

He looks at me, his lips open but immediately close and he stays quiet.

"Alright class, today's just a work day. The problems are up there on the board, you may choose to work with a partner" Mr. Styles says before heading back to his desk.

I open my textbook, silently reading the problem.

Robbie slides his chair closer to me, "Do you want to work on it together?"

My stomach sinks.

How does he act so natural?

He's not over me is he?

My stomach churns.

I glance over at him, "No thanks I think I'll be better off doing it alone" I say bluntly.

Robbie's face changes, looking hurt.

I try to keep my face stale when really I just want to say, "I'm sorry Robbie. I miss you"

"Okay…but if you need help just let me know" He replies, scooting his chair back a little.

I sigh, glaring at the equations in front of me.

I don't understand math.

At all.

The only time I understand it is when Robbie explains it to me.

But I completely blew off his help.

Nice going Cat.

I glance over at Robbie who was busy doing the assigned problems; I glance back at my blank paper.

I tap my pencil, reading question 1 over and over.

I look over to Robbie again, writing like there's no tomorrow.

_Just ask for his help Cat._

You can do this.

"Uhm Robbie?" I quietly say.

He immediately jerks up and looks at me, "Yeah?"

I bite the insides of my mouth, "Uhm, can you help me?"

"Of course Cat" He replies, smiling sincerely.

His heart stopping smile.

A smile so perfect that I can't help but smile back.

"Thanks" I smile.

**Robbie's POV**

I scoot my chair closer to Cat, so close that our arms are touching.

The electric spark shocks my arm.

I try to ignore it.

But I can't help but wonder if Cat feels it too.

"So what do you need help on?" I ask, glancing down at Cat's blank paper.

"Everything…I'm stupid remember?" Cat replies, sulking.

"Hey, you're not stupid. You're smart in your own way" I reply genuinely.

Cat leans against the desk, "Thanks…it's just I don't understand this. At all."

I lean in closer, pulling her paper towards me.

Cat's perfume wafts around me, her killer scent.

I try to ignore her intoxicating perfume, "So you're going to need to define the variables first"

Cat slowly nods, picking up her pencil "Okay, so x would be air temperature and y would be the number of cricket chirps?"

I nod, "Right and then once you do, you'll be able to determine…"

I motion my hand for her to fill in the blank.

Cat taps her pencil, "The predicted values of x and y! And from there you could find the statistical values!"

I nod, "Right!"

Cat squeals, "Thanks Robbie"

Cat looks at me and smiles sincerely.

Her heart stopping smile.

A smile so perfect that I can't help but smile back.

"Anytime Cat" I smile.

**Cat's POV**

*Diiiinnnngggg*

I gather my things and sling my bag over my shoulder.

Before I head out, I turn to face Robbie.

"Thanks again for helping me" I say, looking directly into his eyes.

He looks straight into mine, "Hey no problem. Anything for you."

I smile, both of us still looking into each other's eyes.

Lovingly.

The same look is still in his eyes.

It's never changed.

"I'll see you around Robbie" I say, before turning around and walk to class.

I feel Robbie smile, "See you later Cat"

* * *

"You seem happy" Tori says smiling as we take our seats at Nozu.

I play with my hair, "Let's just say…"

I smile "He still loves me"

**Robbie's POV**

I lift my head from my sink, letting the water drip down my chin. I stare at my reflection in the mirror, "I'm getting her back"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

**Robbie's POV**

"Beck! Hey Beck!" I yell, clasping his shoulder.

He swiftly turns around, "Hey Robb, what's up?"

I take a moment to catch my breath, "I want Cat back"

He laughs, "Took you that long to realize?"

I shake my head, "I've always wanted her back…Beck I don't care that she's going to New York. What I didn't realize was how stupid I was to break up with her"

Beck nods, "You did make a stupid move"

I roll my eyes, "Yeah I know, you don't have to tell me again"

Beck places his hand on my shoulder, "But I'm glad you realized you're mistake"

He smiles, I smile back.

"Thanks man…When should I tell her?"

Beck looks beyond my shoulder, "How about now?"

He motions his head; I turn around noticing Cat at her locker.

I take a breath, slowly inching my way towards her.

My palms become sweaty; my heart beat was throbbing out of my chest.

"Cat?" I ask quietly.

Cat slowly closes her locker, "Oh hey Robbie"

I smile, "Hi, I want to talk to you about something"

**Cat's POV**

"Okay, about what?" I reply.

Robbie scratches the back of his head, "I, uh, well…"

I cock my head, "Are you okay?"

Robbie twitches, "Y-yeah I'm fine. It's just that…"

He makes eye contact with mine. "Cat…I wan-"

"Cat?"

I jerk, surprised to hear a voice behind me.

I swiftly turn around, "Oh hey Steven"

_Flowers?_

**Robbie's POV**

_Steven?_

Who the heck is Steven?

I look past Cat's shoulders, noticing a tall slender guy in front of Cat.

_Flowers?!_

"Hey Cat, can I ask you something?" He asks in a suave voice.

Cat doesn't move for a while, until she slowly nods her head.

I start to feel hot.

_Please don't tell me._

"I was wondering if you weren't busy Friday night, I'd like to take you on a date"

"Oh…" Cat replies.

I choke, tightening my fist.

"So what do you say?" Steven asks.

Cat remains quiet, looking down on the floor.

_Please say no._

Please say no.

"Steven…" His eyes brighten.

Makes me want to punch him until he sees stars.

I take a deep breath, hoping to hear rejection.

"I would but…I don't think I'm ready to go out on dates just yet" She finally replies.

Inside of me I want to scream "YEAH! Get out of here Steven, she doesn't want you!"

But instead I remain quiet.

Except I couldn't help but smile.

Steven looks crushed, "Oh…okay"

Cat hugs him, "I'm sorry"

Steven tries to smile, "It's okay. But here"

He hands her the flowers, Cat smiles "Thanks"

I watch as Steven walks away, until I realize Cat was facing me.

"Sorry about that" She murmurs.

"Don't worry about it, not your type?" I casually ask before realizing that was a stupid thing for me to say.

I wanted to bash my head against the wall.

Did I really just ask that?

Cat looks down, "He is…"

I stare at Cat, "Oh…"

Cat shakes her head, "But I'm still trying to get over you" She says softly.

I slowly open my mouth.

I didn't know what to say.

But that hurt.

A lot.

"Cat I-" I say, reaching my hand out.

"I gotta go" Cat says, shoving past me.

I curse under my breath, slamming my hand against the lockers.

That didn't go as planned.

Not one bit.

Beck approaches me, "Hey man how did it go?"

I shake my head, "Terrible"

Beck frowns, "Hey don't give up. You have all day to get her back, and if all else fail tomorrow."

"I don't want to wait until tomorrow…Someone else might take her away"

Beck shakes his head, "Doubt it"

I sigh, "I hope"

*Diiiiinnnnnnggg* "I'll see you around" Beck says, waving off.

I stay put for a while, strategizing how I'm going to get my Cat back.

_Don't say anything stupid._

I nod, before heading off to class.

_This is basically my last chance. _

**Cat's POV**

"I can't believe you turned down Steven!" Tori says quietly.

I sigh, "Why does it matter?"

Tori jerks, "Uhm hello?! He's one of the hottest guys here!"

I roll my eyes, "Well I said no. I can't take it back"

Tori sighs, "You're still in love with Robbie huh?"

I look down at my desk, twirling my pencil around "Incredibly"

Tori leans back against her chair, "He still loves you"

I nod, "I know…I can tell whenever I look into his eyes"

"I just don't see why he hasn't asked for you to take him back!" Tori says.

"I think he was going to…" I say quietly.

Tori scoots closer to me, "What do you mean?"

"Well before Steven, Robbie came up to me. He didn't say much, but by the way he was acting…he seemed like he wanted to ask me to take him back"

Tori slightly smiles, "That's great… right?"

I scribble in my notebook, "Yeah it is…but I said something stupid"

Tori tilts her head, "What did you say?"

"Well he asked me if the reason why I rejected Steven was because he wasn't my type, but I told him it was because I'm still getting over him" I reply.

Feeling stupid.

Tori shakes her head, "That's not stupid, if anything that was a smart thing to say. It'll show him that he made a stupid mistakes by dumping you"

"But now what if he never asks me back? He probably thinks I'm over him now…which is completely false"

"Doubt it, I'm pretty sure Robbie's going to ask you back sometime this day" Tori replies sincerely.

I sigh, "I hope"

_Don't say anything stupid next time. _

**Robbie's POV**

It's like fate is trying to keep me away from Cat.

This whole day every time I tried talking to her, something would turn up.

Fire drills, people coming up to ask us about homework, more guys asking Cat out; which is completely pissing me off.

I sigh, leaning against the lockers. "Maybe we're not meant to be together"

I shake my head, "No…I'm not going to think like that" I nod, putting my books away in my locker.

I head off to Sikowitz class, the last class of the day.

Basically my last chance to win Cat back.

I enter class, taking my usual seat next to Cat.

I face her, she faces me.

I smile, "Hey Cat"

**Cat's POV**

_Remember. Nothing stupid._

"Hey Robbie. Again" I say smiling.

This whole day has been filled with uneventful distractions.

Every time Robbie would ask to talk.

Some unpredictable thing happens.

It's really getting on my nerves but maybe I'm having high expectations.

I don't want to get my hopes up.

"So listen Cat…" He says softly.

I nod, my heart beats out of my chest.

"There's something I want to say…"

"Okay" I reply softly.

"I wanted to start off by saying…I'm a complete idiot, I made a mistake Cat. What I'm trying to say is…"

I lean in closer to him, anxiously waiting to hear the words.

"I wan-"

"Robbie! Tori! On stage now!"

I groan.

Are you kidding me!

"I'm kind of in the middle of something…" Robbie replies.

My eyes widen in shock.

Tori nods, "Uh yeah! Sikowitz I could be partnered with someone else…"

Sikowitz shakes his head, "No! I want Robbie on that stage right now or everyone gets an F!"

The class groans, Robbie reluctantly gets up looking back at me before he does.

I lean back against the chair in frustration.

Will I ever get my Robbie back?

"Alright Sikowitz, what kinda stupid scene will you have us do?" Robbie asks in frustration.

Clearly we're on the same boat.

"This stupid scene I'll have you act is Tori just got promoted on her job and you're congratulating her but all your dialect has to be angry. So say your lines, angrily! ACTION!"

Tori faces Robbie, "Hey! I just got a stupid promotion!"

Robbie scrunches his face, "Congrats on your stupid promotion! I'm so happy for you!"

"I am so honking happy that I'll be making more money now!" Tori yells.

"Can't wait for mine!" Robbie yells back.

Even I think this is a stupid scene.

By the looks on Robbie and Tori, they might think so too.

"Alright, good job" Sikowitz says, dismissing them off the stage.

*Diiiiinnnnnggggg*

"See you tomorrow class!"

I sling my bag over my shoulder, making my way out the door.

"Hey wait, Cat?"

I turn around seeing Robbie approaching me.

"Hey Robbie! Would you come here for a second?" Sikowitz calls out.

Another distraction.

Of course.

Robbie sighs, "Yeah…"

He turns and faces me "I'll talk to you later okay?"

I slowly nod; "Okay"

I drag myself to my car and head home. I curl up against the couch with a blanket in the living room.

Trying to hold back tears.

"Maybe we're not meant to be together" I quietly say.

*Ding dong*

I sigh, prying off the blanket and head towards the door.

I swing it open; Robbie appears in front of me with a bouquet of flowers in his hand.

"Hey…"


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

**Robbie's POV**

"Robbie…hi" Cat says, running her hand through her perfect hair.

I swallow the nerves building up, "We never got to talk, so I thought I'd drop by. Are you busy?"

Cat quickly shakes her head, "No! I'm not busy at all"

I smile, "Great"

Cat motions me inside, I hand her the flowers.

"They're beautiful" Cat says, slowly walking to the kitchen while I take off my shoes.

I wander into the living room, waiting for Cat.

She comes with the flowers in a jar, setting them down on the coffee table.

"I'm glad you like them" I say, smiling at her.

She smiles, adoring the flowers before sitting down on the couch.

I take a seat next to her; Cat wraps a blanket around her legs, "Cat?"

Cat slowly looks up at me "Yeah?"

I take a deep breath, "I miss you…"

Cat's eyes brighten, "I miss you too…so much"

This is the moment.

I take Cat's hands, "I'm sorry Cat. For everything, I was stupid. Breaking up with you was the worst mistake ever; I just didn't know what was running through my mind. I was confused, hurt, and hopeless, my heart didn't want to let you go but my brain took control of me. You never escaped my mind and you never escaped my heart. I regret every day that we weren't together. Things just weren't the same. I miss everything. I miss you. I miss us…"

I let a moment of silence trail in.

Cat remains quiet, her head down, no motion.

I swallow the nerves again, hoping to hear some form of words come out of Cat's mouth.

"Cat?" I squeak, squeezing her hand.

Within two seconds, Cat tackles me into a hug, wrapping her arms around my neck.

I quickly pull her closer, my arms around her waist.

I've missed this.

I've missed holding her, having her so close to me.

The magnetic tension that pulls us together.

"Robbie…what you said…it means so much to me" Cat says.

I hear her cry against my shoulder, "I meant every word Cat…"

I pull her up from me, making complete eye contact with her.

"Will you please forgive me and take me back?" I ask with all the passion I can.

Cat smiles through her tears; "Of course Robbie"

My eyes brighten, "Even though I was a complete idiot?"

Cat chuckles, "Yes, but you were an idiot who still loves me"

I smile, wiping away Cat's tears.

My world just got better.

I got her back.

I caress Cat's cheek; she places her hand on top of mine.

I pull her head closer to mine until our lips come in contact.

Cat quickly responds and the fireworks explode.

Even though it was only a month, I missed her lips on mine.

The fireworks that exploded every time they touched.

Cat pulls me against her, gently falling against the couch.

"I love you" I say against her lips.

Cat smiles between our kiss, "I love you too…"

I smile, looking into Cat's eyes lovingly.

Cat kisses me again, "I've missed this"

"Me too. I was dying, trying to live without you. It didn't work out so well." I reply, running my hand through her hair.

Cat smiles and the world is perfect again.

Well, at least our world.

We let silence linger in the air, not awkward but comfortable.

I pull Cat and I up, kissing her cheek while she rests on top of me.

"Robbie?" Cat asks quietly.

"Yeah?" I reply, embracing her.

"I can't stop my parents about New York" She softly says, tracing her finger along my shirt.

I take a breath, "I know"

Silence trails in again.

I smile, "But I don't care"

Cat slowly lifts her head from my chest, "Really?"

I nod, "I don't care that you're going to New York. I love you and even though we'll be thousands of miles away I'll still love you. You're worth everything to me. I just can't believe I didn't realize that sooner"

Cat smiles before resting her head on my chest, I kiss her hair.

It was the honest truth too.

It doesn't matter that Cat's going to another state, all that matters is we love each other.

"You know…" She trails again.

I exit my thoughts and gaze at Cat, playing with the collar of my shirt.

"You really hurt me…"

My eyes drop, "I know…It hurt me knowing how much pain I gave you"

Cat nodded, nestling her head against my neck "I didn't know how to handle it…I never thought you would do that"

"I didn't want too" I reply, taking her hand "I never meant to hurt you…I thought this would be better in the end but it turned out to be a living hell"

Cat couldn't help but chuckle, I tighten my grip on her hand "But I promise that I'll never do that again"

Cat looks up, "Really?"

I gaze down at her, "You have my word"

Cat smiles again, softly touching my jaw and kisses me softly.

"I love you" Cat softly says.

I place my forehead against hers, "I love you too…so much"

After the endless love; Cat cuddles up next to me, pulling the blanket over us.

I kiss the temple of her forehead, embracing her warmth.

Things should have never changed between us.

But everyone makes mistakes.

I've learned from my mistakes and I don't plan on repeating it.

I look over to Cat who was staring intently at the TV screen.

She feels my gaze and looks at me, "What?"

I smile, "Nothing. You're just perfect"

Cat blushes, "Oh…you"

I laugh, and suddenly the past vanishes.

The past lingers in the air but its slowly escaping my mind.

I want a perfect future with Cat.

And whatever happened back then.

Won't affect it now.

*Ding*

Cat grabs her phone off the coffee table, squinting her eyes from the new adjusted light.

She smiles while replying to whoever it was and sets her phone to the side.

"That was Jade" She says placidly.

I flicker my eyes, "Oh really? What'd she say?"

"She wants to come over but I told her you were here"

I gulp, suddenly realizing that Jade still hates me.

"Oh…" I reply; it was all I could say.

Cat raises her eyebrows, "What?"

I sigh, "She hates me remember?"

Cat kisses my cheek, "Well once I tell her we're together again she won't"

I try to smile, "I'm pretty sure she'll still have hate for me for breaking up with you"

*Ding*

Cat grabs her phone, "Well let's see"

I trace circles on Cat's knee as she replies to Jade's message.

It takes a while for Cat to think of a response.

Cat's fingers hover over the keypad, deleting and retyping.

After countless minutes, Cat finally puts her phone aside.

I immediately take her hand in mine, "What'd she say?"

Cat giggles, "One word"

"One word? And you replied with the longest message?"

Cat nods, "All she said was explain. So I did"

I sigh again, "Oh man…"

Cat intertwines our fingers, "Don't worry. I'll reassure her that everything between us is okay again"

I kiss her hand, "More like perfect"

Cat smiles, taking the time to kiss my cheek again.

*Ding*

Cat takes her phone in her free hand.

Reading intently, her concentration face is extremely adorable.

She replies, tossing her phone against the couch and leans against me.

"She's coming over soon"

I take it as my cue to leave.

I wish I could stay longer and spend more time with Cat but at the same time I don't think I'm ready to take Jade on.

Hopefully Cat can make things easy between us.

"Okay, I should get going then" I reply.

Cat frowns, "You don't have to go"

I chuckle, "It's okay. If anything, I think you and Jade need this girl to girl talk."

Cat slowly leans off of me, I stretch before getting up.

Cat stays seated, frowning.

I laugh, pulling her up and into my arms.

"Why the sour puss?" I ask in an imitation of Sikowitz.

Cat laughs against my chest, "I just don't want you to leave…"

I kiss her forehead, "I'll text you as soon as I get home"

Cat looks up, "Promise?"

I look into her eyes lovingly; "Promise"

Cat leans up, kissing me softly.

I smile, making my way towards the door.

I swiftly turn around, pecking Cat on the lips once last time.

"I love you" I softly say.

"I love you too" Cat says, smiling.

I head to my car and pull out of her driveway.

I couldn't stop smiling on the drive home.

I unlock my door and enter an empty house.

Mom and dad are probably out.

"Hey cutie" I text to Cat before heading upstairs.

*Ding*

"Hey there handsome"

I pry open my laptop and quickly log onto the Slap.

"Jade over there?"

I smile at the computer screen.

*Ding*

"Yeah hehe. We're talking about you"

"Oh no…good or bad?"

I type up something quick before staring intently at my screen.

*Ding*

"Good! Don't worry, Jade doesn't hate you. But she will have a few words with you. Hehe"

"And that's funny?!"

I laugh while replying. In an instant Cat sends me another message, "Btw. I accepted it"

I smile, staring at my Slap profile.

_In a relationship with Cat Valentine._

*Ding*

"You'll see why tomorrow"

"Oh geez…btw you should see my status"

I glance back at the screen.

Staring at the perfect status.

"She's mine again and I'm never letting her go. Mood: InLove"

*Ding*

"I love you"


	16. The End

**Hey guys, I'd like to tell you that I will not be continuing, "Love Is Strong But It's Not Perfect" and I will be ending my Fanfiction "career." **

**I was reading my story myself and I have to say that it seems boring and that there's no spark in it. It's as if there was something missing, but I can't put my hand on it. I feel as if this story wasn't as successful as I thought. **

**Now, bear with me that isn't the only reason why I chose to stop writing this story. That would seem like I'm whining wouldn't it? But I'm not, it's coming from my perspective and how I feel about this story. Also along with the fact I have no more free time. **

**I'm truly sorry to those who were keeping up with this story, hopefully though if the spark comes back in due time I'll try at writing again. But in the meantime, this is the end. **

**Thanks to those who stuck with me on my stories. I really appreciate all the great feedback. **

**Hope to see you guys soon on the world of Fanfiction.**

**See you later, **

**BaDoBop**


End file.
